Shepard and Liara Versus The Terminus Ring
by AmityN7
Summary: After waking from a coma following the war Shepard's mental & physical health are in ruin. Desperate to help her lover recover, Liara extends an offer to employ Shepard as an agent of the Shadow Broker. Now on a mission to take down a crime syndicate calling itself "The Terminus Ring" aboard a cosmic cruise ship, Shepard & Liara's relationship faces a new set of challenges.
1. Part 1- Bath Time

Chapter 1

**London- 7 months after the war.**

"Ow!" Shepard cried out as Liara carefully peeled the bandage from her right eye.

"I know it hurts love but remember to keep your eye closed."

"The doctors didn't mention that regrowing an eye would hurt so bad."

The socket which used to be a hollow gory hole in Jane's head was beginning to look like it's old self. Thanks to countless tissue regrowth sessions that did not come cheap for Liara. "You should consider yourself lucky Shepard. Most people with injuries like this are not compatible for regrowth."

"Never said I was unlucky. Just in pain."

Liara picked up the eye patch the hospital had provided and made sure it covered Shepard's injury properly. "Hopefully not for much longer."

Shepard got to her feet and limped to the bedroom mirror to inspect her new look. "I look ridiculous."

"I don't think the eye patch is known for it's style Shepard." Liara said as she made her way to her girlfriend's side.

"No kidding."

"I think it makes you look tough."

"Yeah, until you see me limping around with this damn cane." Shepard said glaring at the stick she now had to use to walk.

"After what you survived I'm surprised you can walk at all. And the cane is just as temporary as the patch. You should learn to look for silver linings."

Shepard roped her arm around the asari's waist and pulled her in close before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Well I don't need to look far. I still have you."

Liara blushed "Come on we need to get you in the tub."

A loud groan escaped Jane. "Come on Liara I'm not that handicapped. I can wash myself."

Liara helped her lover walk to the bathroom. "According to Dr. Morgan you can't." She reminded her. "Plus the bath will do you good. I love you Shepard, but your time in the hospital hasn't left you smelling all that wonderful."

"Great. I have one eye, can barely walk and now my girlfriend is telling me I stink. What was that you said about silver linings?"

Liara chuckled. Shepard wasn't one to make jokes very often and while her sense of humor wasn't exactly well developed she knew how to make Liara laugh on occasion. Just one of many things Liara had come to learn and love about the Commander since the war ended.

She had already drawn the bath and she sat Shepard down on the toilet once they hobbled their way inside the bathroom.

"This is going to be awkward." Shepard groaned.

"Probably." Liara agreed. "Strip and I'll go get the soaps."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd undress me." Shepard said coquettishly. "You know we haven't joined in half a year." A fact that had not left Shepard's mind since she was finally checked out of the hospital and brought to this hotel.

"Believe me I know." Liara said before leaving Shepard alone to gather the bath supplies she had purchased earlier at one of the few stores open in the city.

When she had returned Shepard had managed to get her shirt and bra off but was struggling to pull the pants off her legs. She had gotten them stuck on the knee of her injured leg and gritted her teeth as she tried to bend the leg to get the pants all the way off. Shepard couldn't bring herself to look Liara in the eye when she spoke. "Little help please."

Liara knelt down beside Jane and carefully tugged the pants off her legs. Shepard's panties were the only thing left and Liara helped her out of those too. Shepard draped her arm around Liara's neck and the asari struggled to lift her and gently place her in the warm water. When Liara looked at Shepard's eyes again all the light had left them.

"Shepard, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have to do this for me." The shame in Shepard's voice was unmissable.

"I want to."

"I'm sorry."

Liara stroked Shepard's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Shepard locked eyes with the asari. "I love you Liara. I need you to know that." Jane had told her several times already but in this moment Shepard was vulnerable both physically and emotionally and she needed to hear her say it back. She had never been so helpless and the thought of her girlfriend caring for her both warmed her heart and made her feel pathetic.

"I love you too Shepard."

The bath was as awkward as anticipated but after a rather long effort from Liara to get Shepard clean they finally finished. Liara helped her back out of the tub and assisted her in getting dressed in her usual nighttime attire, a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt. Shepard laid down on the queen sized bed in the center of their hotel room thankful to be off her feet as she let out a soothing moan. Liara turned out the light and crawled under the covers next to her.

"Goodnight Shepard." Liara said expecting Jane to return the favor but was suprised when she didn't. "Shepard?"

"I don't know what i'm going to do now Liara." Liara couldn't see Shepard's face in the pitch dark but judging by the sadness in her voice she had a good idea as to how she looked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I spent the last few years of my life going from mission to mission with hardly any time to catch my breath. Now i'm useless with nothing but time on my hands."

"You're not useless. Don't worry love, we'll find something for you to do."

Notes- This is the beginning of the largest series I have ever taken on. The Shepard and Liara Vs series will span multiple stories that take place both before and after "The Wedding of Commander Shepard" the series will feature a mix of action, comedy and romance and the eventual return of Jack and Miranda along with other characters plus some original characters. The series is heavily influenced by the show "Chuck" which should give you some idea as to what it's about.


	2. Part 2- Trouble Sleeping

Chapter 2

"Shepard! Shepard, wake up!" Liara shouted as she shook her lover in her sleep.

Currently Shepard was thrashing in bed muttering something that sounded closer to cries of terror than actual words. Liara was terrified and completely unaware of what to do.

"Shepard!" She screamed. Louder this time and apparently loud enough to wake Jane from her nightmare. Shepard's eye snapped open and a biotic pulse surged out of her sending Liara flying across the room. The asari crashed down a good 5 feet from the bed and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Oh my god Liara! Are you okay!" Shepard cried and shot out of bed forgetting her injured leg making her collapse on to the floor instantly with a painful sounding thud. A massive jolt of pain rocked Jane's leg but Shepard ignored it and crawled to her girlfriend's side. Liara rolled around on the floor clutching her head. "Liara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you hurt?"

Liara's head became less fuzzy as she pieced together what just happened. "I'm okay Shepard. Are you alright?"

"Forget about me. Let me help you." Jane tried to get to her feet sending a second even more powerful wave of pain through her leg that sent her crashing back down on the ground.

It wasn't the pain that made her cry. Liara watched as Shepard buried her face in her hands on the ground and wept. It was only the second time she had seen her cry and the sight of the Commander broken, lying on the ground and crying into her hands was enough to make the asari tear up as well.

"I'm so sorry Liara." Jane whimpered.

Liara got to her feet and lifted her off the ground and laid her back on the bed. "Please stop apologizing to me Shepard. You don't ever need to say you're sorry to me."

"I hurt you."

"I'll live." Liara said as she flopped next to her on the bed. "I'm more worried about you. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Then there was a silence between them that made Liara uneasy before Shepard spoke up again. "I can't stay here anymore."

"In the hotel?"

"On the planet. I have to get off Earth."

"Why?"

"Every time I look outside I should see a reminder of how much the galaxy overcame and what we accomplished together. Instead I only see everyone I've ever lost." Shepard paused and Liara tried to think of the words to comfort her but before she could Jane spoke up again. "The Alliance was my whole life and now I'm no longer fit for duty. I'm not even fit to help my girlfriend off the floor."

"I'm sure once you've recovered the Alliance will reinstate you."

"Liara, the Alliance didn't discharge me. I resigned."

"You...resigned?"

"After everything that happened, I could never go back. And the Alliance has no need for a broken down woman who can't even dress herself. This galaxy has no place for me anymore."

Suddenly Liara felt angry. She hated hearing Shepard sell herself short like this. "Shepard you have a place with me! And I don't care how many nightmares you have or how long it takes you to recover I'm not going anywhere." Jane smiled and draped her arm across the asari and rested her head on her chest. Liara leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. "You want to leave Earth. Alright we'll leave first thing tomorrow. We'll find somewhere where we can buy a home and finally start living our lives together."

"That sounds perfect. But there's one thing I need to do before we leave."

...

Shepard made a point of walking on her own with the cane as opposed to relying on Liara as the asari usually preferred. The gravel made a loud crunch under her boots as they approached their destination at the top of the hill they had been climbing for what felt like an eternity to Jane.

Shepard stumbled and Liara was quick to catch her but Jane gently batted her away. "I've got it Liara." She insisted.

"Shepard, you don't need to be stubborn. There's no shame in needing help."

"I got it." She repeated. "But thank you." While she didn't really have it under control she couldn't continue relying so heavily on the asari if she wanted to get better. Liara was eager to help her at every turn and while it made Shepard's heart warm it also made her feel farther and farther away from being the way she used to be.

"Very well. Just don't expect me to let you fall on the ground."

Shepard got her balance back and dug the cane into the ground as she continued the climb. Finally they arrived at the headstone and Liara took a look at the name to see who Shepard had dragged them up here to see.

**Admiral David Anderson **

**Humanity's First ****Councilor **

**Hero of the Alliance **

**Savior of Earth **

"Didn't seem right to leave without saying goodbye." Shepard said.

"I understand."

Shepard was silent for a while and Liara decided to keep quiet until Shepard broke the silence. "I miss him Liara."

Liara took Shepard's hand in her own. "I know you do love."

"Anderson had been there for me even before the Normandy. He was like a father to me after my own asshole father left."

"I didn't know." Shepard never really talked about her family or much about her life before she met Liara. But the asari had seen a few painful memories during their melds.

"All those years ago after the massacre on Akuze. When I was the only one left. I was slowly bleeding out and I had long since given up any hope of rescue. And then just when I thought it was over in rides Anderson. I had never met him before but he scooped me off the ground and carried me into the Alliance rescue vessel. Before I lost conciseness I remember him saying "It's alright girl. It's over."," With some effort Shepard dropped to knee beside the grave and traced the letters of the Admiral's name on the stone. "After Akuze I was ready to quit the military. I'd even written a little speech to tell my superiors. When I left to go resign I bumped into him again."

...

**Arcturus Station 14 years ago**

_"Shepard isn't it?" Anderson asked as he maintained his straight posture. _

_"Yes sir." The young Shepard replied._

_Anderson offered his hand. "David Anderson." _

_Jane reached out and shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to formally meet you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life." _

_"No need. Where you heading soldier?" _

_"Just stretching my legs" she lied._

_"Some of the other officers disagree with me but I see potential in you. Hardly a stretch really. Top of your class at the __academy, and you're an N7. Not every soldier passes ICT at your age. I think you have a promising future in the Navy, Shepard." _

_"Thank you sir. But I'm actually thinking of resigning." _

_"Resigning?" _

_"With respect sir, I just saw the squad I was in command of ripped apart in front of my eyes. Most of them were my friends, one of them was more than that. I think your faith in me is misplaced." _

_"No it isn't. Every soldier faces a moment which pushes them to their limits. Some more than once. You didn't just survive through dumb luck." Anderson patted her on the back. "I actually have some news for you."_

_"What's that?" _

_"I've had you assigned to the SSV Tokyo. You're going to be part of my crew." _

_"I'm not sure what to say." The news of the reassignment under Captain Anderson made Shepard rethink her resignation. Anderson wasn't just the man who saved her life, he was also one of the Alliance's most respected officers. She was humbled that such a senior officer would request her personally. "Thank you sir." _

_"There's one more thing. You've been promoted. Congratulations Commander Shepard." _

_..._

"Goodbye sir." Shepard whispered to the headstone.

Liara helped her back to her feet. "He was a good man."

"He was." Shepard agreed. "So where were you thinking of taking us? Because I've had enough of this planet."

"You'll just have to find out. Come on, our flight leaves in three hours."

Notes- Finally a new adventure for Liara and Shepard begins! Expect humor, romance, and action (Not to mention references to "Chuck") I'm super excited to write them again in this series but this won't be like my other stories and there will be some issues no doubt so don't be shy with giving me feedback. Updates should be out at least once a week. Oh and for fans of Miranda and Jack I'm happy to announce that a series of two one-shots will be coming about them with one released in between each episode of "Shepard and Liara Versus" until their eventual return in episode 3. In the meantime I need to play some more Mass Effect and watch some more Chuck to prepare.


	3. Part 3- Survive

Chapter 3

Liara glanced out the transport ship's viewport next to her seat. The flight from Earth to Thessia took a long time and they weren't even halfway there. She had decided to take Shepard to the only planet she felt truly at home. It wasn't just that the asari had reconstructed faster than any other civilization, though that was part of it. It was because after all the time she spent aboard the Normandy and even after the seven months she spent on Earth there was hardly a day that didn't go by that she didn't miss her mother's home by the Thessian seaside.

She knew that life on the planet might be strange to a human but Shepard could adapt. Shepard could do anything. She loved her with every fabric of her being but something had not been right with her ever since the Commander awoke from her coma. At first Liara assumed it was her injuries, losing an eye and the use of her legs would change even the strongest of people. But after Shepard's rehabilitation progressed and she eventually regained the ability to walk and even after Jane's countless tissue regrowth sessions started turning her eye into something that resembled more of an eye and less of a pile of raw meat Jane still seemed off.

It was as if the Commander was depressed, more than just depressed but terrified as well. Like she had a secret that she didn't want even Liara finding out. Shepard had told the Alliance and the News all the same story. She and Anderson took the conduit beam to the Citadel, the Illusive Man was waiting for them, he Killed Anderson and Shepard killed him before opening the arms, the crucible activated and the Reapers were destroyed. It made sense. There was no reason to suggest Shepard was lying. Still, Liara got the sense there was something more. Something Shepard didn't want her knowing. And that thought terrified her and made her beyond curious.

They hadn't joined minds since Shepard woke up. Despite how badly Liara wanted her sexually she knew that when they were melded she wouldn't be able to stop herself from discovering the truth. And Liara didn't know if she really wanted to know the truth.

Liara glanced back over to her companion and found Shepard asleep with her head leaning on the asari's shoulder. Shepard looked strange with the eyepatch covering part of her face. But It was better than the alternative. In her sleep Jane occasionally twitched, her face tensing up and sometimes she even muttered words Liara couldn't make out. She hoped another fit like last night wouldn't take place aboard the flight.

Almost out of nowhere Liara was hit with a wave of curiosity that overcame her. She had to know what really happened. Sleep melding was frowned upon amongst the asari. To search someones mind without their consent was even illegal in some parts of Thessia. But they weren't on Thessia, and Liara had broken so many laws as the broker she stopped caring about being law-abiding long ago.

Liara's eyes swirled with darkness as she reached her mind out to Shepard's. At first the connection was dark. Liara began to familiar process of sorting through Shepard's mind. She felt dirty violating her privacy like this against her will but she knew it was the only way to find out.

Then she had it, the memory she was looking for. Liara saw it all. Felt Shepard's pain as the Commander's burned body ached with pain when she lifted her pistol. As Shepard pulled the trigger it all became clear. She understood why she chose and she understood what she sacrificed. EDI, the Geth, the relays all the destruction the Crucible caused was her fault.

It wasn't Shepard's decision that surprised her, she would have done the same thing. It was what Jane felt when she made that decision that surprised her. In that moment when Shepard made her choice it wasn't heroism that drove her, it wasn't just the destruction of the Reapers that drove her even though that was a large part of it. In that moment Shepard was afraid. Afraid that she would be killed, and that she would never see Liara again. Shepard didn't want to die. And so she choose to destroy them.

Then it clicked. The guilt, the dreams, the change in Shepard wasn't because of her injuries or because of her fallen comrades. It was because in the biggest decision in galactic history Shepard chose to survive.

Liara withdrew from her mind and glanced back out the viewport. She felt moisture on her cheek and wiped away a tear she had apparently shed during the meld.

"Did I ever tell you why I joined the Alliance?" A ragged sounding Shepard asked making Liara jump and clutch at her chest.

"Goddess, Shepard you scared me."

"Did I ever tell you?"

"No I don't believe so."

"It was my eighteenth birthday. My mother and father were unsurprisingly nowhere to be seen. Growing up on Alliance space stations my whole life made sure the Navy was all I had ever known. When I finally came of age I couldn't wait to enlist. To get out of my boring life and explore the galaxy and become a hero. So I enlisted and shipped out that day. What a different galaxy this would be had I not done that."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know why." Shepard pointed a tired finger to her head. "It's been a while but you don't forget the feeling of someone in your mind."

"Shepard I..I'm sorry."

Tears welled in Jane's remaining eye. "I made a mistake Liara. A mistake that costed the entire galaxy. And I did it because I was afraid. I should have died with Anderson."

Liara took hold of Jane's hand. "Shepard, you didn't make a mistake."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you made the right choice. The same choice that I would have made. You shouldn't feel guilty for being afraid. Anyone would be afraid. I know you think you only made that decision because of fear but you're wrong. You made that choice because that's what you needed to do. You needed to destroy them. The Reapers needed to die. And you needed to be the one who killed them. You're a hero Shepard. Despite what you might think you're a hero."

Shepard smiled and unconvincing smile and closed her eye before falling asleep again. Liara had feared that when she saw the truth something would change. But having seen it Liara only felt pity. Jane had to live with the consequences of that decision for her whole life. Any sane person would wonder if they made the right choice. Liara needed to find something for Shepard to do. Because sitting around would drive Shepard crazier than her guilt. And then Liara had an idea.

Notes- Okay I promise next chapter we'll finally find out what "The Terminus Ring" is and the mission will actually begin. I just had the idea for this chapter and it could really only happen before the time jump next chapter (Yes there's a time jump and yes I know those suck but it's a necessary evil.) I hope you enjoyed it. Things will get less depressing soon. I promise a scene where Liara and Shepard high five. Who doesn't love high fives?!


	4. Part 4- A Proposition And A Briefing

Chapter 4

**Thessia- 1 month later****  
**

"Alright, you can look now."

Shepard could hear the excitement in her lover's voice before she did as the asari asked. Jane opened her remaining eye and looked at the unfamiliar building she was in. Liara had gone ahead and lightly furnished the home already. The ceiling was high and sloped upwards providing a very nice effect that made Shepard feel less cramped than she ever did aboard the space homes she was used to. Jane glanced out the window and saw the ocean tide rolling in just a few feet from the house. Shepard wasn't the type of girl who pictured her dream home but seeing all this now, It was more perfect than she could have ever dreamed even if she'd tried.

"Liara, it's beautiful." Shepard said as she still marveled at the gorgeous asari home.

"It's ours." After a month of searching for a home and living in a high end asari hotel on Thessia Liara had found a house just like Benezia's old estate from her childhood.

"Really?" Shepard smiled at her girlfriend. "Sweetheart, How did you afford this?"

Liara chuckled. "Shepard, I have more credits than I know what to do with."

"Right, I always forget that you're_ a very good Information Broker_" Jane said doing a surprisingly good impression of Liara's voice that made the asari giggle.

"Funny you should mention that. I have another surprise for you."

Shepard's eyebrows perked up, wrinkling her forehead. "Oh?"

Liara helped Jane on to one of the couches in the living room. "I know you're tired of sitting around. So I have a proposition for you."

Shepard smirked. "You know how much I love your propositions."

Liara giggled. "Not that kind of proposition! You've made excellent progress in your recovery this past month."

"Yeah, I can finally put on my own underwear by myself. It's very exciting."

"Well I spoke with an old friend of mine and we both agreed that we may have a job for you."

"Liara, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Liara took a seat next to her lover on the couch. "Shepard, how would you like to work as an agent of the Shadow Broker?"

"Are you kidding? Yes!"

A male voice made Shepard jump as a familiar drell made his way into the living room from the kitchen holding a plate of food. "Perfect. You'll start immediately."

"Feron!" Shepard was surprised to see the drell on Thessia.

"A pleasure as always Commander. Nice to see you too Boss."

"Feron, how many times must I tell you to not call me that?"

"At least once more. Where's our old pal Droney by the way?"

Liara let out a frustrated sigh. "Glyph is malfunctioning. I think there is glitch with his programming since I reconstructed him after the Crucible."

"What a loss. Did I hear you say that Liara had been putting your underwear on for you, Shepard?"

Liara narrowed her eyes. "You heard too much. And what are you eating? There was no food in this house."

"You guys took too long getting here. So I went grocery shopping. I'll say this much about Thessia they at least have better food than Kahje."

"What brings you to Thessia, Feron?" Shepard asked a bit sharper than she intended. If she was being honest with herself she didn't particularly like the drell. While she trusted Liara completely, she didn't trust Feron as far as she could throw him. Shepard remembered feeling betrayed and jealous when Liara had been more focused on rescuing Feron than on her return from the dead back on Illuim in 2185. Furthermore, while Liara might lack the sexual experience to notice when someone was coming on to her, Shepard had spent years dealing with mouth-breathing men hitting on her and had been known to pursue a few girls who caught her eye.

As a result, she could spot a crush a mile away, and Feron's on the Broker was so apparent to Jane that she almost didn't believe how oblivious Liara was to it.

"Liara mentioned you were looking for a way to pass the time since you jumped ship from the Alliance. Well I think we've got something right up your alley. That is if you like taking down crime syndicates worth millions of credits."

Shepard arched an eyebrow. "You do know who you're talking to right?"

Liara smirked and got off the couch. "I thought you might say something like that."

"Have you ever heard of the Terminus Ring, Shepard?" Feron asked.

Shepard shook her head "Can't say I have."

"The Terminus Ring is the name given to the big players in the Terminus system. And I'm not talking about gangs like the Blue Suns I'm talking about the rich corrupt individuals who have made billions of credits by taking advantage of the Terminus's lack of organized law."

"And you want to do what with them exactly?"

"Once a year the Terminus Ring meets at an agreed upon location to discuss peaceful terms in regards to territory, drug running, weapon smuggeling and other charming topics. It's supposed to be a sort of annual peace treaty. While inevitably one member always goes against the agreed upon terms the meeting is still held to maintain some fragment of order in the Terminus." Liara said.

"Alright so we need to find out where they're meeting this year and listen in on the meeting?"

"Things would be a lot simpler if that's all we had to do."

"And a lot less fun." Feron added.

"Feron has already obtained the location of the meet." Liara said.

"They're meeting on an asari cosmic cruise ship, the "Athame's Dream". It's a high end vessel that's filled with the richest families in the Terminus. Which means heavy security."

"Why not meet on Omega? I thought it was the trade center for the Terminus systems." Shepard asked.

Liara was quick to answer. "It is. But Omega is under the control of Aria T'Loak. The ring would never agree to meet there. It needs to be a location that none of them have considerable influence over."

"So they're gathering on a cruise ship?" Shepard said.

"It appears so. Perhaps they think that the heavy security will discourage any violence between the ring. But the meeting isn't all we're after." said Liara.

"You know what a Graybox is Shepard?" Feron asked. Shepard couldn't tell if she imagined the condescending tone of the drell's voice.

"Yeah. Kasumi Goto and I stole one from a man named Donovon Hock. It's like a safe that contains a user's memories."

"Now have you ever heard of a Blackbox?"

"Creative title but no."

"A Blackbox is like a Graybox only instead of containing the memories of a single individual it contains the memories of several. The Ring once a year deposits information inside a Blackbox as a sign of good faith at the annual meet."

"That's not very clever."

"The idea was that every member would have equal stakes for maintaining a good relationship with each other. And they knew nobody would be stupid enough to cross them by stealing it. Plus it's nearly impossible to crack."

Shepard smirked. "So naturally we're stealing it."

Feron dropped on to the couch next to her. "Naturally."

"The information in that Blackbox could give the Broker leverage over every member of the Terminus Ring. I'd be able to shut each and every one of them down." Liara said.

Shepard leaned forward "But how will be get to the information?"

Feron grinned. "Leave that to me."

"Alright, I like it. Take down The Ring and we get to enjoy a nice cruise while we're at it. So when do we leave?"

"The ship docks on Illium tomorrow. We'll board then."

"So you're coming with us?" Shepard tried to act like she didn't care one way or the other.

"Feron has been working for the broker since before I ever assumed the mantle. And I trust him. We're lucky to have him aboard." Liara smiled at the drell.

"Guess we better pack" Shepard said.

"Not so fast Shepard. Not sure if you've noticed but your face has been plastered across every vidscreen in the MilkyWay for the past year. And Liara's pretty face is just as recognizable. The eyepatch helps but you're going to need a make-over."

"He's right Shepard. You might not like it but you're probably the most recognizable face in the galaxy at the moment. Feron, get the supplies I told you to bring."

"You got it Boss." Feron reached down into the dufflebag he carried with him and removed a bottle of red hair dye. "You have no idea how hard that was to find on Thessia." He said before tossing it to Shepard. The drell reached into the bag again and tossed a white face marker to Liara. "Might want to add a few temporary tattoos."

"So I get to be a redhead?" Shepard asked.

"You're lucky they were out of the pink hair dye." Feron said.

"Yeah, lucky me."

"I'm sure you'll still look beautiful, Love."

"Well for a human at least." Feron teased. The drell reached back into the bag. "That's not even the best part." he said before removing a pair of scissors and an electric razor from the bag.

Shepard frowned. "Oh come on."


	5. Part 5- Making Love

**Notes**- NSFW warning! There's gonna be some slightly adult material in this chapter and by that I mean lesbian sex. I should add that this is a chapter I'm adding on. So my promised Elcor will come later.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was night time on Thessia and the seaside home was silent. Jane Shepard was examining her reflection in the bathroom mirror of her new bedroom. Liara had volunteered to do the honors and it hadn't ended up as disastrous as Shepard feared. Her long dark locks had been cut to her shoulders. And the red hair dye looked more natural than she would have ever guessed.

Shepard tucked her newly red hair behind her ears and judged the effect in the mirror. She sighed in defeat, it was hard to look very good when half of her face hid behind an eyepatch. Jane was thankful she at least no longer needed the cane to walk. In fact outside of her nightmares, the occasional shooting pain in her leg and her missing eye her recovery was going smoothly. She examined her reflection again and decided she was impressed with the new hair style.

"You know my hair actually doesn't look too bad. You did a good job." Shepard called out to her lover on the other side of the door.

Liara's voice was slightly muffled through the door when she replied. "I'm glad you like it. I think you look beautiful."

Shepard smiled at herself in the mirror. She turned to leave and opened the door.

Liara let out a startled cry. "I'm changing Shepard!"

Jane ducked back inside the bathroom. "And I can't come out?"

"Just a moment." Liara replied in a meek voice.

"Liara, I've seen you naked plenty of times."

Suddenly the overhead light in the bedroom was switched off and replaced with a dim illumination. "Come out Shepard." Liara whispered.

Shepard did as commanded and stepped back into her bedroom. Liara laid on her side on top of the bed wearing a black lace garment that scarcely covered her blue body. The temporary facial marking Liara had added for her disguise made her look like Councilor Tevos. Shepard's eyebrows perked up and her mouth fell slightly open.

Liara's face flushed a deep purple. "s-see something you like?" the asari's voice was shy and not nearly as seductive as she planned.

"Um...Yeah." Shepard was still reeling from the surprise. Liara never did things like this. Despite the tough act she put on for her broker dealings the asari was still in a lot of ways the same awkward archeologist Jane met all those years ago on the SR1. But Shepard had been wanting this for quite some time. Slowly Jane approached the bed and kicked off her boots.

Liara leaned forward and caught Shepard's lips with her own. They fell back on to the bed with their lips still locked in a kiss. Liara's hands reached down and tugged Shepard's shirt over her head, she was careful to not disturb Shepard's eyepatch when the shirt came off. Her blue fingers went to work on Jane's bra clasp and threw the garment aside once she unhooked it. Jane reached down and unbuckled her belt before letting Liara slide her pants down her legs.

As her pants slid over her knee cap, the shooting pain returned making Jane separate from their kiss to let out a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry love, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Shepard insisted and captured the asari's lips again.

Shepard took hold of Liara's black lace night shirt and pulled it over her head. Shepard cupped one of Liara's breasts in her free hand and squeezed making Liara let out a small moan. Liara moved a hand into Shepard's panties and slipped her fingers inside her. Jane felt the familiar tingle in the back of her mind before she even knew Liara had initiated the meld and before long her mind was bathed in Liara's thoughts. As their identities merged Liara began exploring Shepard's mind. The commander sent over memories from the last time they joined aboard the Normandy. As Jane welcomed her inside Liara was so lost in her mind that she forgot to offer something of her own. Soon Liara found the memory of the crucible again, and from there she watched through Shepard's eyes as the crucible's energy surged through her burning out her right eye. She felt Jane's loneliness and hopelessness as the Citadel came crashing back down to Earth with her aboard it.

_Stop. _

From one painful memory to another Liara found herself watching Anderson die, and all of a sudden the floodgates opened and the asari was drenched in a sea of painful memories.

_Please stop. _

Akuze, Ash, Horizon, Earth. Liara was becoming lost in Shepard's mind. Then she noticed that Shepard had stopped kissing her.

_No more. _

Liara ended the meld. Jane got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom not caring that she was naked.

"Shepard, wait!" Liara called after her and followed her out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did."

Jane didn't turn to face her. "I need a minute alone."

"Shepard, I'm..."

"Please Liara."

The asari hung her head and retreated back into the bedroom. She flopped back on to the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Why did I do that?"

She and Shepard had joined enough times already and she never had delved into memories like that before. Why now? It was because after Liara's glimpse into Shepard's mind on the flight to Thessia she hadn't been able to get the Commander's pain out of her mind. It haunted her, seeing how much hurt Shepard had suffered through without her. She had gone through the trouble of purchasing that outfit and planned this whole night out to try and cheer her up. To try and make Shepard never feel like that again. Instead she had the opposite effect. Once she was back inside the commander's mind she was drawn to those memories almost against her will.

Liara laid awake in her bed for almost an hour. Unable to sleep until Shepard returned. Just when she was considering checking on her Jane silently crept back in the room and got under the covers with her back to Liara. Both woman were still nude but the eroticism of the night had long vanished.

The asari reached a hand out to her but withdrew it when she feared the touch would be unwelcome. "Shepard, Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Shepard rolled over to face her. "It's alright. I overreacted."

"No you didn't. I never should have done that. You're supposed to be able to trust me."

Jane placed a hand on Liara's cheek. "I do trust you."

Liara closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Shepard's hand on her face. "I know that the past few months have been hard. I think this mission will be good for us. Good for you."

"I do too. We better get to sleep. We leave for Illium early tomorrow."

Liara opened her eyes and gazed into Shepard's. "Will you join with me?" she was desperate to make this right.

"You never need to ask me Liara."

Liara and Shepard rejoined minds but instead of searching Jane's mind Liara shared a childhood memory with her. One that she often thought of any time she was frightened or alone.

* * *

_Matriarch Benezia sat on Liara's bed._

_"Another nightmare Liara?" Benezia asked in a motherly tone._

_The young Liara scrambled out from under her covers and nestled next to her parent. "Yes Mother." she answered with shame. _

_Benezia placed a comforting hand on the small asari's crest. "It was only a dream child." _

_Tears streamed from the young Liara's eyes. "I was all alone." _

_"You're never alone Little Wing." Benezia leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some rest." _

_Liara's tiny hands pawed at her mother when Benezia got up to leave. "Please mother, stay."_

_The Matriarch sighed and sat back down on her daughters bed. "Very well. Close your eyes and go back to sleep." _

_"You won't leave?" _

_"I won't." She promised. "Goodnight Liara, I love you." _

_Liara closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep._


	6. Part 6- High Five!

Chapter 6

**Illium**

While it was the most advanced planet in the Terminus Systems many argued that Illium was no safer than Omega. Liara knew first hand just how corrupt the asari planet was. But she also knew how to play the game. The meek scientist that first met Commander Shepard had been forever changed on this planet. Formed into maturity much sooner than many asari her age by the cut throat nature of life in the Terminus Systems. She had made her fair share of allies, enemies and connections in Nos Astra. And it was long overdue she called in a favor.

Feron landed the skycar and the trio disembarked. A light rain fell on the asari world, as it often did. Liara took a moment to admire Shepard in her civilian attire. Jane squirmed awkwardly in the clothes. The asari had bought the commander a black leather jacket which she wore open and a pair of slacks. But neither of those were what made Jane uncomfortable. Liara had also provided her with a low cut top that showed more skin than Shepard was clearly comfortable with. Comfortable or not Jane needed to wear the outfit. She couldn't exactly be undercover while wearing one of her old Alliance uniforms, which unfortunately made up the entirety of Jane's wardrobe. Liara made a mental note to take her shopping when they returned to Thessia for proper clothes.

"Are you sure this is what people are wearing?" Shepard asked as she glanced down at her cleavage.

Liara smiled at her and pulled her in close before planting a kiss on Shepard's lips. "You look beautiful Shepard."

When they separated Shepard took note of the annoyed look on Feron's face.

"The ship leaves dock in 2 hours. We'd better hurry." Feron said before leaving the two behind.

Eventually they found themselves at the Eternity Bar just outside Liara's old office.

"So what are we doing here?" Shepard asked.

Liara put on an intimidating face. "Someone here owes me a favor."

Shepard and Feron stood back as Liara walked confidently towards a hanar "Standing" in one of the dark corners of the bar.

The hanar shifted to adress the broker. "Liara T'Soni. This one is pleased to see you well."

"The Terminus Ring. I need to know everything you know Opold! Who's involved in the meet?"

"This one would like to offer sincere apologies. But it does not give out information free of charge."

Liara summoned a biotic field around her. "You do if you don't want certain transactions made public knowledge."

The hanar was silent for a moment before it "Spoke" up again. "Very well. This one does know where one may find information on the attendees of the meeting taking place tonight." he said as he gestured with one of his tentacles to a datapad resting on the table next to him. Liara picked it up and ran through the list of names. While Liara was of course familiar with the regular member of the Terminus Ring she liked to err on the side of caution and have her suspicions confirmed. She knew most of the names on the list. Most of them were harmless. Rich batarians and humans who had profited from the slave trade and a few more asari who Liara knew as red sand and halex smugglers. One name caught her eye, Baron Decker.

Decker was the type of human that gave the species a bad name. Arrogant and violent but Liara hated to admit he was smart. Decker knew how to manipulate people and he had utilized this talent to rise to power since the Reapers had been defeated and the criminal world was struggling to pick up the pieces. But his appearance in a Ring meet struck Liara as odd. Baron Decker wasn't the type who fit amongst their ranks. He wasn't a business man, he was a glorified murderer with more credits than anyone of his character deserved. He was ambitious, Liara couldn't deny that. In the months since the war ended Decker had managed to gather more power in the Terminus than any member of the ring. If she had to guess she'd say that he was invited to the meet so the ring could attempt to strike a deal with him.

Decker's presence made Liara nervous. If he would be aboard the "Athame's Dream" that could spell trouble. Liara would never admit to Shepard but she would not have taken the injured Commander along if she had known the probability for violence would be this high. But T'Soni knew that now that were here no amount of arguing would convince Shepard to leave. Jane needed this, the poor woman had spent months doing nothing but lying around in recovery. She took solace in the thought that the ship's extensive security should discourage any violence Decker may have planned, but she was still apprehensive. She just had to hope that Feron's presence would be enough to make up for her inexperience with Broker field work and Shepard's injuries.

Liara downloaded the rest of the Hanar's intel on to her omni-tool. "Thank you Opold. Try and stay out of trouble."

* * *

Shepard and Feron stood in silence as they watched Liara speak with the Hanar. Shepard adjusted her eyepatch. She hated it having to wear the damn thing, Her lack of vision was a constant reminder that she was still a broken woman. Jane wasn't used to feeling so insecure, at least not since high school. But she knew that Liara had taken her along for this mission as a favor and not because she needed her.

"So, how's recovery going Shepard?" Feron asked without taking his eyes off Liara.

"Like hell. She's been good to me though. Wouldn't be here today without her."

"So you two are good?"

Shepard narrowed her eye and glared at the drell. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two serious?"

Shepard clenched a fist. "Yeah I'd say we're pretty serious. Why do you ask?" Jane's voice started to carry anger.

The drell shrugged. "No reason."

"Do we have a problem Feron? Because I'd rather deal with it now if we do. If you have something to say to me, you better do it now."

Feron pulled his eyes from Liara and turned to face Shepard.

"We have a problem." Liara said. Shepard hadn't noticed that she had finished speaking with the hanar and made her way back to them.

"What's up?" Feron asked.

"Baron Decker is attending the meet."

"Decker? Shit." Feron said.

"I guess I'm supposed to know who Baron Decker is."

"He's the type of guy we don't want to mess with." Feron said.

"That is putting it mildly" said Liara.

Feron crossed his arms. "If Decker is aboard we should have brought guns."

Liara nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly." She said before taking Shepard by the hand and leading her out of the bar. Feron followed behind them without taking his eyes off the two women's intertwined hands. Eventually Liara led them to her old office in the Nos Astra trading floor. The doors slid open and revealed an aggravated looking asari with orange face markings screaming into her comm. The asari diverted her attention to her new guests with a mixture of confusion and rage on her face.

"Who the fuck are you three?!" The woman demanded.

Liara straightened her posture and put on a serious face. "Illium Law Enforcement. I'm Officer T'Suza and these are my associates. This office has been identified as a possible threat zone."

The woman's anger quickly turned over to fear. "T-Threat zone?"

"Yes, we believe an extremist batarian group may have planted explosives in this office. Isn't that right officer Williams?" Liara asked as she turned to Shepard.

Jane was caught off-guard but quickly mimicked Liara's persona. "That's right. It could blow at any second! For your own safety you need to clear out of here." The woman stood still with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "RUN!" Shepard shouted making the asari snap out of her frozen state and sprint full speed out of the office. Jane chuckled and beamed a smile at Liara. "Nice work officer. High five!" Shepard said as she raised her hand to the asari.

Liara arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Shepard realized her mistake instantly. "Uh, It's an old human thing. You just..." she began as she gently took hold of Liara hand and awkwardly slapped it against her own.

The confused look on Liara's face only seemed to grow. "That was...strange."

Jane's face reddened with embarrassment. "Yeah, lets not ever do that again."

"Agreed." Liara said.

"Wow that was really awkward." Feron said breaking the silence that had fallen between the three of them. "So why are we in your old office?"

Liara punched in a quick code on the desk terminal and the wall panel behind Feron flipped over and revealed itself to be a small weapons rack stocked with various small firearms. "That's why." Liara said. "A little extra security I had installed in case the Shadow Broker's agents decided to confront me here."

Feron chuckled. "Damn you were paranoid back then."

"I never stopped being paranoid." the asari said as she handed a Predator pistol to the drell and holstered one of her own under her coat before Liara offered one to Shepard.

At first Jane didn't reach out to accept the gun. She hadn't held a firearm since the Crucible and she hadn't given it much thought but until this moment but she would have liked to have kept it that way. She swallowed her reservations and took the pistol from Liara. The weight was heavier than she remembered but handling the weapon quickly came back to her. She holstered the Predator under her leather jacket.

"Are you alright love?" Liara asked placing a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm fine. We should get moving. The ship won't be in dock for long."

"Yeah, so let's go." Feron said.

"Give us a moment alone Feron." Liara said. "We'll catch up with you soon." Feron looked Shepard up and down before complying and leaving the two women alone in the office. "Shepard, we don't need to do this. I hadn't planned on violence and I am concerned that this may be a little much for you right now. And once we're aboard the ship we may not be able to find a way off."

"Liara, I can handle it. After all we've been through together one guy doesn't scare me much."

Liara's blue eyes were heavy with worry. In truth she desperately wanted to find a way to convince Jane to leave with her instead of going through with this. But what she said last night still rang true. This would be good for Shepard. Liara pulled Jane into an unexpected hug. "I won't think less of you if you want to back out. We can just go back home and have a normal peaceful life together."

"Liara, I love you, but I think we both know we've never been very normal. I want to do this." Jane told her as they separated. "It's just one mission. What could go wrong?"

* * *

**Notes-**Alright, the mission is underway and of course things will only be going down hill from here for Liara and Shepard. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review! I like Reviews!


	7. Part 7- Athame's Dream

Chapter 7

When they had finally arrived at the docks Jane had to admit it, the "Athame's Dream" was one of the most impressive ships she'd ever seen. Easily as large as any Alliance Dreadnought she had ever seen. Shepard had spent the entirety of their journey to Illium wondering what she would feel seeing the ship in person, how it would feel to be back in action. A smile came to Jane's lips when she realized she was excited. Part of her wondered if she was still up to the task, and this sort of mission forced her a little out of her element. usually her mission consisted of her shooting her way through dozens of enemies, occasionally hitting a button and every now and again saving the galaxy. But her prior experiences wouldn't help her here.

"Well there she is. Pretty damn impressive." Feron said.

Liara crossed her arms. "Agreed. I must admit I did not expect a ship of this size. There could be thousands of innocents aboard."

"That means guns are a last resort." Shepard warned. "We don't endanger any civilians."

"Of course." Liara agreed.

Feron remained silent until both women glared at him. "What the hell are you looking at me for? I got it, guns are a last resort! Hate using the damn things anyway."

"Good. I suppose we should board." Said Liara.

"What's our plan to get aboard again? I don't seem to recall one being made." Shepard said.

The drell shrugged. "Figured we could improvise."

"Of course you did." Liara groaned.

Feron chuckled. "Hey, It worked for us on Alingon!"

Liara returned the drell's laugh. "I hardly think that counts."

"Come on boss, you know you can trust me."

The broker rolled her eyes. "Very well Feron."

Shepard cut into their interaction a little more aggressively they she intended. "Well whatever you're going to do Feron. Do it now. Looks like the Ship's running through it's final checks before take off." She wasn't enitley sure of that but she had no intention of letting the drell make Liara laugh again.

Feron threw up his hands. "Alright, calm down Cyclops. You ladies just sit back and relax. I'll handle this." The drell casually made his way to the large elcor cruise employee who stood guard at the end of one of the many passenger loading ramps.

"Courteously, Good evening sir. May I see your ticket?"

Feron did his best to come off as charming as he could. "I heard for the right price a ticket to a ship like this isn't a requirement. So big fella, name your price."

"Annoyed, you are the fourth person to try and bribe me tonight. With building frustration, if you do not have a ticket you cannot board."

Feron sighed. "I bet you're an elcor who likes asari. Am I right?" He didn't pause to hear the elcor's answer. Feron pointed at Liara. "See that one over there? She can get you as many asari as you like."

"With budding interest, and what if I like her?"

Feron's face changed to anger. "Screw this." The drell drew his fist back and delivered a strong punch to the elcor's face.

"With pain, ow." The elcor managed to say before collapsing.

Liara and Shepard quickly rushed to Feron's side. "Yeah, that was really impressive Feron. The way you punched that elcor in the face with the skill only a master spy could have mustered." Shepard said.

Feron cradled his punching hand as it ached with pain. "Don't act like you're not impressed Shepard. Besides I got us a way aboard didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. Good work Feron." Liara said and started on the boarding ramp.

Before Feron could follow behind her Shepard grabbed him by the collar, careful to be out of earshot from Liara." Listen to me Feron, whatever issues you may have with me is your business. But I swear if you do anything to endanger Liara on this mission you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Shepard's voice was stern and commanding. A voice she hadn't used in quiet some time, but in fairness nobody had pissed her off as much as the drell in quite some time.

Feron weaseled his way out of Shepard's grip. "I don't know what your problem is Shepard. But I assure you I would never hurt Liara." he said before following behind the asari.

Shepard grunted in disgust. Something was off with him and she knew Liara would never see it. She didn't fool herself into thinking that the drell carried any sense debt to her even after she helped save his life. He had been an agent for the broker when the Shadow Broker was still a short tempered Yahg. And despite the asari's support, Shepard still didn't trust him.

Suddenly a shot of pain hit Jane's leg as it sometimes did. Shepard stifled a cry of pain knowing that Liara would never let her aboard if she heard it. She gritted her teeth and waited for the worst of the pain to pass before she hobbled up the ramp behind them.

Jane wouldn't of thought it possible but the inside of the ship was even more impressive. She hadn't seen this type of class even amongst the wealthiest parts of the Citadel. The main entrance lead into a grand ballroom with a high domed ceiling. High above the guests a massive crystal chandelier hung. The ballroom itself was populated with guests dancing and others sitting at gambling tables, almost all of them with drinks in hand. _At least it's not a family cruise_ Shepard thought. But her prior assumptions that security would discourage violence were seriously challenged when she thought of how easily they were able to get aboard. She saw a handful of guards patrolling with heavy pistol's holstered by their sides. But it wasn't nearly enough given the size of the ship. Over the ship wide comm the captain announced that the ship was away and beginning it's journey to Horizon.

"I see at least three ring members in this room." Liara said. She pointed a blue finger at a turian dancing in the center of the ballroom with an asari. "That's two of them right there. Galavorn Tykus and Matriarch Malleen." She shifted their attention to a large human with a groomed dark haired goatee and a bald head sitting at a poker table. "That's Derek Mathis. He runs one of the Terminus's largest slaver rings. Outside of that he's still generally a pretty bad man."

"You're kidding?" Shepard joked. "Any sign of that Decker guy?"

"I don't see him."

"Maybe the hanar's intel was sour." Feron suggested.

"Perhaps. But I have a feeling it was not. Keep an eye out for him."

"So what's our move here Liara?" Shepard asked.

Feron intercepted the question. "How about Liara and I take the turian and the asari. They might be able to tip us off as to when and where the meet is taking place aboard the ship. We'll dance over next to them and see if we can listen in on their conversation."

"Hold on. I'm perfectly capable of dancing with Liara while you take the poker table." Shepard insisted.

"Are you? I noticed you struggling on the boarding ramp. I felt that this plan worked best for everyone."

Liara's eyes filled with worry again. "Shepard, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But maybe he's right. I couldn't dance before the injury anyway. I'll take Mathis."

"You think you can handle him alone?" Feron asked.

Shepard grunted. "Yeah, I think I can handle one guy at a poker table."

"Alright, try not to lose too many credits." Feron extended his hand to Liara which the asari accepted before the drell lead them out on the dance floor.

Shepard tried not the watch the pair dancing their way to their targets as she made her way to her own target. Jane took a seat across from Derek Mathis at the poker table. Instead of the usual virtual card interface every casino Shepard had ever seen used, the ship used the archaic practice of a dealer and physical cards. However chips were still unsurprisingly run through a virtual interface. Shepard bought in at 3,000 credits. Instantly Mathis took notice of Shepard's presence.

"You look familiar." Mathis barked. His voice was deep and made Shepard's shoulders tense. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not that I know of." Shepard said.

"You sure? Didn't we fuck?"

Shepard's eye widened and she shuttered at such a disgusting thought. "I'm fairly certain we didn't."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, Guess I'd remember the hot redhead with one eye."

"How flattering. Now that you mention it I think I recognize you."

Mathis arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You're Derek Mathis if i'm not mistaken."

"You're not. If you don't mind me asking. How'd a pretty thing like you lose an eye?"

"Fist fight with a batarian. He jabbed his thumb right in the socket. If you think this looks bad, you should see him." Shepard wasn't used to having to lie on the fly like this but she was quickly learning to like it. And the guilt of not telling the truth didn't seem to apply when she was talking to the scum of the galaxy.

Mathis smiled. "I'm impressed. I don't see many women with balls as big as yours." Derek laughed too hard at his crude comment.

Jane forced a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I like a woman who isn't afraid to get dirty." It took every once of self control that Shepard had to not gag at the man's disgusting attempts to come on to her. "What did you say your name was?"

Suddenly Shepard's mind went blank. A name? She hadn't thought of one yet. Her mind raced trying to put together something before one popped into her mind. "Gunn. Alison Gunn."

* * *

Feron and Liara moved together with the rhythm of the song. He was a much better dancer than Shepard ever was, but it was never Jane's skill with her feet (or lack therof) that made Liara enjoy their dances. Feron seemed to be enjoying himself, perhaps a little too much. Before they made their way to their targets Feron spoke.

"So Liara, how are things with Shepard?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"No, that is not what I meant. Things with Shepard are great it's just..."

There was eagerness in the drell's voice. "Yeah?"

"The recovery has been hard on her. And it's hard for it to not come between us sometimes. I love her, but sometimes I fear she doesn't know that. She just seems so lost. That's why I needed to take her on this. I need to have her prove to herself that she isn't the broken woman she thinks she is."

"I thought it was odd that all of a sudden you wanted to start taking down criminals. They never seemed to bother you before."

"If being the broker has taught me one thing it's that criminals are like weeds. Kill one and another pops up somewhere else. It's a losing battle. But Shepard needs to do good. It's just who she is. She'd never say it herself but she's a hero. Goddess, she saved both our lives."

The drell's face twisted at the mention of his rescue. "But are you happy Liara?"

Before the asari replied they were within ear shot of Tykus and Malleen.

* * *

"Well Ms. Gunn, what brings you to a vessel such as this?"

Shepard leaned forward. "I was about to ask you the same question." Jane bit down on her lower lip.

"I have a very important meeting to attend." Mathis said.

Jane was quickly adapting to playing a character, if she even slightly returned some of this brute's flirtations he started to crack. "Oh? That sounds interesting. What kind of meeting?"

Suddenly Shepard became aware that they were the only two people left at the poker table and they had both stopped playing cards. "How about you go back to my cabin with me and I'll tell you all about it?"

She swallowed hard and made sure her false persona didn't waiver. Perhaps getting this guy alone wouldn't be a bad idea, he might tell Shepard the where and when of the meet and as an added bonus she could kick his ass. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

* * *

**Notes- **Another day another chapter! I'm really getting into the groove of writing this story and I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you all continue to leave reviews! I love reading them and they make writing this even more fun. Okay, It's 6 am and I need to sleep.


	8. Part 8- Interrogations and Fisticuffs

Chapter 8

Liara and Feron finished their dance and watched as their targets cleared out of the ballroom. They had learned enough from the asari and turian to consider their assignment successful. The blackbox had been located, now it was just a matter of stealing it.

"Nice work boss."

"Your footwork needs improvement." Liara teased.

Feron laughed. "Well I'm willing to practice with you any time. Maybe after this mission is over?"

"I was teasing Feron. I hardly think I am an appropriate dancing instructor for you."

"Well you're always so busy. Figured it might be nice to spend some time as friends."

Liara sighed. "Between Shepard's recovery and trying to get the Broker network back to 100 percent I've hardly had any free time. And I don't see that changing."

"You ever think about what life would be like if you and Shepard weren't together?"

"What? No, never." The mentioning of her lover cause the asari to look over to where they had sent Shepard and found that her poker table was now abandoned. Panic overtook her. "Feron, where is Shepard?" she said without even an attempt to hide her fear.

"Huh?"

"Shepard! Where is she? She isn't with Mathis, they're both gone." Liara's eyes franticly scanned back and forth as she searched the room for her lover.

"Shepard's a big girl she can take care of herself."

"Goddess, we need to find her now!"

* * *

Shepard's heart began to race as she followed Derek Mathis to his private cabin. He made several crude comments on their way. She tuned most of them out but one particularly disgusting comment about her boobs fueled a building rage within her on top of making her further regret her revealing top. She quickly remembered why she was a lesbian. She swallowed her disgust and pretended to reciprocate the man's attraction. Most women would be concerned to be alone with a man like this but Jane was excited to have him all to herself. Her building frustration with Feron was making her hungry to use her fists and if she couldn't punch Liara's friend she sure as hell could punch this creep.

She reminded herself of the mission. _Intel first, Punching second. _Shepard thought. Finnally they arrived at Derek's cabin. The biometric scanner read his signature and the door slid open.

"After you babe." Mathis said.

Shepard rolled her eyes and hoped he didn't see it. "What a gentleman."

She heard the door close behind her followed by a much more concerning noise. A pistol barrel extending. "You have ten seconds to explain what the woman who killed Donovan Hock is doing on this ship before I put another hole in that pretty face of yours."

Shepard slowly turned to face him. Instead of fear she only felt excitement at the sight of someone holding her at gunpoint. "I've missed this." she quipped before snatching the gun out of the man's hand and delivering a fierce punch to Derek's face. She felt the man's jaw break as he stumbled backwards but he didn't fall like she expected.

"You fucking bitch!" He wailed through his broken teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you liked a woman who enjoyed getting dirty." Shepard spat back. She brought her good leg up in a stern kick to the man's groin. The attack landed and enraged the large man. He kicked at Shepard's right leg, she had hoped her injury hadn't been apparent to the man but she was clearly mistaken. Jane let out a sharp cry as her injured leg flared with a surge of pain worse than any she had felt in months. It took every bit of strength she had to not fall over but as she was recovering Mathis delivered a punch to her gut which he followed with a backhanded slap to her face. Jane channeled all her pain and anger into a massive biotic strike which launched the man through the wall and back out into the hallway.

Mathis rolled around in pain amongst the debris of the shattered wall howling in pain. Shepard limped over to him and put her boot on his throat. "The Terminus Ring, and The Blackbox. Start talking now!" She shouted as she put more pressure on the man's neck.

Mathis choked and gasped for air before he spoke up. "I don't know what your talking about!"

"Not the answer I'm looking for pig. Where is the meet taking place aboard the ship."

"The conference room! Two days from now!" Mathis shouted.

"You better be telling me the truth. Because if you're not I'm coming back for you and I will personally throw you out the airlock." Jane threatened before knocking him out with a hard kick to the head.

A high pitched cry of terror made Jane jump. Shepard spun around to see it's source and saw a young asari girl no older than four years old staring with wide eyes at the commander. Shepard wiped the blood from her face and limped over to the kid careful to not put pressure on her right leg. "Hey sweetheart." Shepard said in a motherly voice.

"You hurt that man."

"I did. But he was asking for it."

The child's mother turned the corner. The asari woman had a look of relief on her face when she spotted her child and scooped her up into her arms. "There you are." the mother said before noticing the unconscious man and the whole in the wall. She quickly ran away from Shepard holding her child.

"Have a nice night!" Shepard called after them.

Then Liara and Feron rounded the corner. Liara sprinted towards Shepard and hugged her. "Goddess Shepard, I was so worried. I didn't know where you went."

Jane patted her on the back. "It's alright Liara, I was doing my job. The meet is in two days in the ship's conference room."

Feron examined the wreckage. "Nice work Shepard. Good to see your disabilities haven't hampered you too badly. I'm impressed."

"Have to say it's nice to be back in action. That was the most fun I've had in months."

Liara kissed her on the cheek. "Well we will have to fix that once we get back home."

Feron took hold of Derek's limp arms. "Can I get a little help getting this guy out of sight."

"Sure." Shepard turned to help him but the movement of her leg sent another wave of pain through it. Shepard stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Shepard!" Liara cried as the asari scrambled to help her up. "Feron, help me!"

The drell scurried over to help Liara lift Shepard off the ground. "I'm okay." Shepard lied.

"Mathis got you good before he went down i'm guessing." Feron said.

"He may of gotten a few lucky shots in." Jane admitted. "I'll be alright. I just need to walk it off." Just when Shepard was starting to feel better she was rewarded with another painful reminder that was still a cripple. The confidence she had built up taking down Mathis was quickly deflated. Eventually the pain became more manageable and she batted her helpers away. "What about you two? You guys get anything?"

"The Blackbox is being held in Galavorn Tykus's cabin. All ring members have deposited their collateral intel. We can get it once we know where his cabin is." Liara said.

"Still no mention of Baron Decker?"

Liara shook her head. "None. But I am still not certain he isn't aboard."

"They did seem worried about something." Feron added.

"You think Decker has the ring scared?"

"Absolutely." Liara answered.

"This guy is ruthless Shepard. So I'd rather get what we need doing done quick before he shows up."

Shepard tested her right leg and was relieved when she found she could stand walking on it again. "Alright, what's our next move?"

"I'll tail Galavorn and find his cabin. Once I've found it we'll figure out how to get the blackbox." Feron said.

Liara rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "Sounds good. You are taking a rest until then Shepard."

"Liara, I'll be fine." Jane protested.

"You're injured love, and unless you want to start using that cane again you will get some rest."

Shepard sighed. "You're right."

"I'll see you both later." Feron said and left the two alone.

Liara dragged Mathis's body into a nearby closet and tied his hand and feet together using his bed sheets. The asari inspected the man's cell and found a small stockpile of food the employees left in guests room. Liara was relieved they didn't need to kill the man, no matter how much of an ass he was. She shut the closet door and hacked the lock closed. "It is actually fortunate you took this man out."

"Oh?"

"With him out of the picture there will be an empty seat at the meet. Perhaps we can pose as Mathis's representatives and take his spot."

"It's worth a shot."

"I'm impressed Shepard, this is shaping up to be one of my most successful Broker operations. With the Ring eliminated the Shadow Broker network will be greatly enhanced." The doctor opened her omni-tool "It appears that there's a room just down the hall that is unoccupied. I can hack the lock and we'll have a place to sleep tonight."

"Sounds..." Shepard began before she noticed a volus peeking his head out from his hotel room behind Liara. When the volus saw that Jane spotted him he darted back inside his room. "We have a problem." Jane took Liara by the hand and led her to the volus's room. Shepard knocked sternly on the door. "Open the door."

From the other side of the door the volus spoke. "Hssst, go away." Liara quickly hacked the door and it slid open. The volus rolled back in surprise as Liara and Shepard made their way inside and closed the door behind them. "Hsst just take it! Don't hurt me please. Hssst, I have no wish to be an enemy of the Shadow Broker! Hssst, The Matriarch is intimidating but not worth dying over."

"Take what? What are you talking about?" Shepard asked.

"Hssst, you don't know? Oh dear. I've said too much. Please Earth clan look the other way. Hssst, I have enough credits to make it worth your while."

Liara summoned a biotic field around her. "We don't need your credits. You're going to tell us everything or the Shadow Broker is going to make your life very unpleasant."

"Hssst, And if I do that, you guarantee my safety?"

"I give you my word." Liara said.

The volus revealed a small OSD "I was given this OSD to deliver to a batarian extremist group, Hssst the group was going to meet me on Horizon when this vessel docks there."

Shepard snatched the OSD out of the volus's three fingered hand. "I'm sensing there's more to this story."

"Hssst, The OSD contains information that very powerful people would prefer to be kept secret."

"You mentioned an asari Matriarch. Who is she?" Liara asked.

"I cannot say. Hssst, the Shadow Broker is a powerful enemy to have but the things that woman would do to me if she found out I leaked the information to the Broker."

"What does this have to do with the Terminus Ring? Why were you listening to us?" Shepard asked.

"Hssst, nothing. The Terminus Ring is small time compared to the data on that drive. I was eavesdropping because I feared the Broker had dispatched agents to track me down.

Shepard arched an eyebrow. "Small time? I think you need to explain a little more."

"Please Earth clan I have already said too much. Hssst, I will need to disappear after this. Have mercy and let me go. Do not worry, It is in my best interests to pretend like this never happened."

Liara sighed. "Get out of here." And with that the volus waddled out of the room and disappeared.

"What the hell do you think that was all about?"

Liara took the OSD from Shepard and tucked it in her pocket. "I'm not sure. But I have a feeling it was not something good. A Matriarch involved in Terminus activities is never a good sign. Especially if she's keeping it a secret. I am not certain the information on this drive is something I wish to see."

"Well it has nothing to do with the job at hand. We'll deal with it later."

"Yes, let's get you into a bed."

* * *

**Notes-** That OSD might be something Shepard and Liara will wish they never found. But that's a story for another day. And wouldn't it be crazy if we heard from that Matriarch again in some future story? Crazy!

And that brings me to story announcements! Since we're about halfway through episode 1 it's time to announce that my next story is "Miranda and Jack's First Christmas". I've been wanting to do a Mass Effect holiday story for a long time and with the holidays _totally_ just around the corner, what better time than now? Don't worry it won't be religious, and I'm pretty sure it will be one of the few Christmas stories to contain lesbian sex. I just couldn't get the idea of Jack and Miranda awkwardly exchanging gifts out of my head.

After that episode 2 will be coming "Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion" and I'm going to be going deep into Shepard's spacer history.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review! Next chapter i'll slow things down and do some good old fashion Liara and Shepard romance stuff!


	9. Part 9- Skinny Dipping

Chapter 9

Shepard leaned on Liara as the asari helped her inside their new cabin. It was an un-wanted reminder of what life had been like during her recovery. Liara sat her down on the room's spacious bed.

"Thanks." Shepard said a little quieter than usual.

Liara sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Shepard put her face in her hands. "I'm tired of that question Liara."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know."

Liara softly placed her hand between Shepard's legs. "Does that help?" She whispered in Jane's ear.

Shepard gently removed her hand. "I'm not in the mood. Sorry."

Liara's shoulder sunk in response to the rejection. "You're still mad about last night?"

"Not mad, just not ready."

The asari rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm sorry Shepard. I wish I could make it right."

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

There was silence between them until Liara's sorrowful voice broke it. "Shepard, are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"With me I mean."

Jane placed her hand over Liara's. "Liara, how can you say that? Of course I am. I know i've been difficult but I have never stopped loving you. We'll get through whatever this is. I promise. Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just something Feron asked me."

Shepard felt anger fill her. She was quickly losing faith that she would be able to tolerate the drell much longer. "I'll be alright Liara. It's just hard living with some of the things I've done."

Liara snuggled her face into Shepard's chest. "I just don't know what to do. I love you Shepard. And seeing you like this hurts me."

Shepard felt guilty, in all the time she had spent feeling sorry for herself she hadn't thought about how it made Liara feel."I'm sorry, I was being selfish. I'm just frustrated, right when I start enjoying myself I get another reminder that I'm still broken."

"Why don't we go have some fun? Just the two of us." Liara said.

"What about my leg? I thought you were insisting I get some rest."

"I believe you can manage. Dwelling on the past is not going to help you get better. You have to move on. I can help you do that."

"What can we do for fun?"

Liara chuckled. "We're on a cruise ship." she reminded her. "I'm sure you can think of something."

Shepard smiled. "Alright, I bet a ship this big has a pool. Or several."

"We didn't bring swim wear."

Jane flashed a devilish grin. "I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

The couple made their way to the smaller of the three pools aboard the ship and it was thankfully empty. Shepard began to feel like she did when Mathis had at her gunpoint again. There was no more pain or guilt, just her and Liara. She quickly slipped out of her leather jacket and laid it carefully on the ground before pulling her shirt over her head.

Liara turned around and gazed with wide eyes at her half-naked lover. "Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Changing in to my swim wear." Shepard answered before unbuckling her belt. "Well am I swimming alone?" Jane asked glaring at Liara's clothes.

A blush spread across Liara's cheeks. "I-I'm not certain this is allowed."

Shepard laughed. "Since when did we start caring about rules?" Jane asked as she slid her pants off her legs, careful to not disturb her right leg as she did. Now she stood before the fully clothed asari in her underwear.

"What if someone walks in?"

"That's part of the fun." Shepard answered as she closed the gap between them and slid Liara's coat off her shoulders. "Let me help you." She whispered.

"I believe I can manage." Liara said with building confidence. The asari quickly scanned their surroundings to confirm they were alone before she pulled her shirt over her head followed by her pants and boots.

Shepard smiled at the vulnerable look on her lover's blue face. Jane reached back and undid her bra and slipped out of the rest of her underwear. She gazed at Liara's covered breasts. Liara sighed and removed the rest of her clothing, instinctively covering her breasts with her hands and pressing her thighs together. Shepard didn't say anything she just took a moment to admire her. The hesitance she had felt just a few short minutes ago in their cabin was fading. She was overcome with a need to be close to the asari.

The blush on Liara's face spread. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"You're just so beautiful Liara."

The asari smiled but before she could open her mouth to reply Shepard swept her off her feet and jumped into the pool. Ignoring the pain it caused in her leg and enjoying the squeal of surprise that left the Broker. They quickly surfaced and Liara giggled with delight.

"Goddess, what's gotten into you?"

"You were right. Dwelling on the past isn't gonna help me." Shepard answered.

Liara smiled at Jane. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to see you happy."

Shepard treaded water with her arms. "I used to swim in a pool like this aboard the Apollo station." Jane took notice of the confused look on the asari's face before she realized she had never mentioned the station by name. "Apollo station is where I grew up. For the most part at least."

"I wish I had gotten to know the young Shepard."

Jane laughed. "Trust me you don't."

Liara swam in close to her lover and roped her legs around Shepard's waist. "I am quite satisfied with you as is." The doctor draped her arms around Shepard's neck. "This is nice. Just the two of us together without the burdens of the galaxy riding on our shoulders."

The two women began to slowly bring their lips together when suddenly the door to the hallway slid open and a human man on his comm stepped in. Shepard and Liara separated before their lips came together and hid behind the small cover the side of the pool granted.

"Tell Decker I'm working on it now." The man said into his comm before hanging up. The man opened a panel on the wall and brought up his omni-tool.

Liara looked to Shepard with concerned eyes. "Did he say Decker?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we have to figure out what he's up to. I'm going to circle around him and try to get to the guns in our clothes, can you get his attention?"

"I fear that will not be a problem. Just be careful."

Jane climbed out of the pool as silently as she could but the sound of the water splashing made the man turn around. Thankfully Shepard was able to get out of sight quickly enough leaving the man staring solely at Liara.

"Well hello. You didn't need to get all dressed up on my behalf." The man said. "You all alone in here?"

"You see anybody else?"

"Looks like it's just the two of us." He answered.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way."

"Well you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"I don't think my girlfriend would approve."

A foolish grin spread across the man's face. "Girlfriend? And who's she?"

"Her name's Shepard."

"Shepard?"

"Commander Shepard." Jane said from behind the goon making the man spin around to see Shepard aiming her Predator at him. "Maybe you've heard of me."

"Well shit, I don't know if I should be concerned or honored." The thug said giving a not so subtle scan of Shepard's body.

"Decker, what's he planning?"

The man chuckled. "Sorry red, I'm not at liberty to say."

"You think I won't shoot you?"

"Honestly? No." The thug said before quickly reaching for his gun. Jane unloaded three slugs into his chest and the man toppled over.

"Sorry to disappoint." Shepard said.

Liara got out of the water and stared at the body. "This could be a problem."

"One less of Decker's thugs is a good thing."

"Having to dispose of a body is not. We can't exactly leave him here."

Shepard grimaced. "Didn't think about that. At least we know for sure Decker is involved."

"I am not sure I find that comforting." Liara said as she walked over to the pile of their clothes and got dressed and Shepard followed her lead. "We have to hurry. If anyone aboard gets wind of this it could spook the ring."

Shepard brushed her wet hair back behind her ears. "Well this should be fun. Never had to dispose of a body before." she said as she shrugged her leather jacket on to her shoulders.

"Let's hope you don't ever have to again." Liara said as she wheeled a large towel hamper over next to the corpse. "Let's get him in this."

Together Liara and Shepard dropped the mans body into the hamper before covering it up with the dirty towels. "Now what?"

* * *

**Notes- **Just a quick chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Are you happy Shepard and Liara's relashonship is starting to get back on track?

Next time we'll see Shepard and Liara try and get rid of the body and Feron will return.


	10. Part 10- Confrontation

Chapter 10

Shepard and Liara peeked their heads around the corner simultaneously as they checked to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully the hallway to the garbage disposal airlock was clear. The two women returned to the cart and began pushing towards their destination.

"Feron said he would meet us inside." Liara said.

"I still don't know why you had to call him." Jane said as she blew a strand of red hair out of her eye. "We could have handled it by ourselves."

"What is your issue with Feron?"

Jane grunted. "I wonder."

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind." Jane said under her breath as they approached the door to the airlock.

The door slid open and Feron stood with his arms crossed in the doorway. The drell moved to one side to allow the women passage inside with the large cart. "What the hell was so important about a laundry cart? I found Galavorn's room. I could have had the blackbox if you hadn't called me here." The drell noticed Liara struggling with the cart. "Something tells me there's more than dirty towels in there. You guys didn't kill anybody right?"

"Technically Shepard killed him." Liara huffed as she finished getting the cart inside.

Feron groaned. "Way to go Shepard."

"Hey! He drew first!" Jane said.

"You sure about that Shepard? I'm betting you don't see so good anymore."

Jane stepped up to the drell making Feron take one step back as she advanced. "Excuse me? Would you like to know how I lost this eye Feron?" The drell flinched. "It was burned out of my skull! And honestly I don't have the time or patience for your crap!"

Liara quickly separated them. "Enough! What is wrong with you Shepard?"

Jane's jaw dropped. "What's wrong with me?"

"Yes. We need to work together here."

"Forget it Liara." Feron said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just deal with this."

Liara reached up and softly removed the drell's hand. "Yes." The doctor removed the now blood stained towels from the bin. Suddenly the corpse's omni-tool started beeping. Liara's eyes widened and her hand recoiled. Feron reached out and opened the omni-tool.

A voice message played. "Patrick, the Boss is gonna arrive just before the meet. You make sure everything is set before Decker gets here or it's gonna be your ass. Meet me in the engine room tomorrow and we'll make sure everything is ready. Don't fuck this up!"

"Decker is coming to the meet." Feron said with a hint of fear.

Liara looked to Shepard. "So it would seem."

"He's just one guy. Liara I don't need to remind you of the things we've killed together."

"We have racked up quite the body count. But that was before..." Liara stopped herself and had to stop the instinct to cover her mouth with her hand.

Jane's shoulders sunk. "Before? Before what?"

"She's worried your not up to the task anymore Shepard. And I share her concerns. One fight with Mathis almost took you out. Decker isn't gonna be as easy to take down." Feron interjected.

"Feron! I didn't say that!" Liara protested.

"I'm sorry Boss, but she isn't going to do anyone any favors if she's over-confident. Listen Shepard, you were impressive, one of the best. But even the best can take a hit. And you've taken plenty. You're only going to endanger yourself and us if you think your still the woman you were 9 months ago."

Instead of anger, sorrow filled the Commander. She heard the truth in Feron's words. "Is that how you feel Liara?" Shepard asked. "You think I'm..." Jane's sentence trailed off as she placed a free hand over her patch.

Liara reached out to Jane but Shepard backed away. "Shepard, I didn't say that. Love, you know I believe in you but..."

"You're right. I'm uh...I'm gonna go grab a drink. You guys think you can deal with this without me?" Shepard didn't wait for an answer she just left the drell and asari behind and retreated back into the hallway.

"Shepard!" Liara called after her and began to follow but the drell's hand caught her's.

"Let her go." Feron said.

"Let go of me Feron!" Liara said pulling her hand away. "Why would say that to her?!" tears filled Liara's eyes but her voice didn't show any sign of them. "I have spent the last two months watching her cope with her injuries. And you may have just undone months of recovery!"

"I'm sorry. But she needs to have a reality check. I couldn't live with myself if she got you hurt."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to her! It isn't your job to worry about me Feron."

"Doesn't mean I don't." Feron said. "I care about what happens to you Liara."

"Yes, you're a good friend. But Shepard is more than my friend. Apologize to her. I will deal with the body."

"Alright." Feron conceded and left Liara alone with the body. The drell jogged through the hallways until he found Shepard standing alone leaning against a wall. "Shepard!" He called after her making Jane turn to face him.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked. Her tone carried defeat.

"Liara wants me to apologize."

"What exactly is your problem with me Feron? Still bitter about me saving your life?"

"You wanna know my problem? You stole the love of my life." Feron said.

"Stole? Liara made her own choice. Time to move on."

"She belongs with me. Not some has been marine." Suddenly Feron heard a conversation going on around the corner. Terminus Ring and Decker being the key phrases used and the drell cupped his hand over Shepard's mouth to silence her and remain hidden. Jane didn't seem to understand his actions and bit down hard on the drell's webbed hand following up with a knee to the groin. "Shepard, wait!"

But Jane didn't want to hear it. She tackled the drell to the ground and brought her fist down on his face in two hard punches. Feron kicked her off him and retaliated with a punch Jane caught. Shepard bent his arm away and delivered another hit to the drell's stomach. Feron threw hard punches her way but Shepard was able to dodge them all before Shepard knocked the drell on his ass with a biotic blast. Feron kicked at Shepard's injured leg causing her to fall to the ground and let of a cry of pain. Shepard rolled over on top of the drell and drew her arm back for another attack but was stopped when she felt a gun barrel press against the back of her head.

* * *

Liara closed the safety seal and pressed the airlock's release. The body was sucked out into the void of space and Liara let out a sigh of relief. She had expected Feron and Shepard to return already, she hoped that their delayed return was a sign the two were finally getting along.

T'soni made her way back into the hallway and after a thorough investigation found no trace of Jane or Feron. "Shepard!" She called out but got no response. Liara opened her omni-tool and began searching for her lost lover's signal. She picked it up as their omni-tools linked. "Oh no."

* * *

**Notes- **Sorry for the short chapter. I've unfortunately been busy. Hope you enjoyed it. And feel free to leave a review, we can be best friends if you do.


	11. Part 11- Run!

Chapter 11

"You know this all your fault right?" Shepard said.

"My fault? How do you figure?" Feron objected.

"Oh I wonder."

"Enough!" An unknown krogan shouted. Shepard couldn't see out of the bag they had placed over her head but she could feel her wrists cuffed to Feron's.

"I didn't know we had company."

"Shut up!" Feron spat.

Suddenly the black bag was pulled from Shepard's head and she saw their kidnapper. A massive krogan with a scar across half of his massive head. "Who are you?" the krogan demanded.

"I'm Alison Gunn, this is my partner Asshole." Shepard answered.

The krogan didn't look convinced. "I won't ask again. Who are you and why were you spying on me? Do you work for Decker?"

"You don't work for Decker?" Jane asked. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions human!"

"We're just passengers! We don't know what you're talking about!" said Feron.

"Shut up drell! It's clear from the beating this human gave you that she is in command."

"Ha!" Shepard laughed. "I like this guy."

The krogan looked furious. "Why are you not afraid?"

"Honesty? I've been through much worse than this."

"We'll have to fix that." The krogan said before un-sheathing a serrated tuchankan blade.

Shepard shrugged. "Feron, you know what to do?"

"You better not mess this up." Feron said.

"I won't!"

"What are you pyjacks talking about?" the krogan shouted.

Feron tilted his chair forward launching Shepard's legs up in the air. Jane kicked the krogan hard in the face with her left leg. The brute fumbled backwards howling in anger and pain as blood flowed down his face. Together Feron and Shepard smashed their chairs against the wall until they shattered as the krogan got back to his feet. Still cuffed together and unable to move their arms when they were chained the pair dodged the charging krogan. Fueled by his blood rage the krogan smashed through the wall.

Now face to face with the enraged thug Shepard cried out to her drell partner. "Dodge left!" She screamed. Feron and Jane leaped to the side and slammed down on the ground just barley missing the krogan's charge. They scrambled to their feet and with Feron leading they sprinted out through the hole the blood raged krogan left in the wall.

Now out in the hallway they ran into the closest open door, a small bar. Once inside they were treated to perplexed stares from the half drunk patrons. They hobbled over to an amused looking human male.

"Get us out of these things!" Shepard asked the human.

The man laughed. "What is this? Some kind of weird sex thing?"

"What?!" Shepard almost gagged at the thought of being intimate with Feron.

"Yes!" Feron turned away from the door to look at the human. "That's exactly what this is. We need some help getting out."

Shepard watched in horror as the krogan appeared in the doorway. "Too late! Feron go now!"

The drell began sprinting, dragging Shepard along behind him. Jane tried her best to keep up but her right leg was on fire. "Go faster!" Shepard shouted as she watched the krogan gain on them.

"Why don't you help out!" Feron called back to her as they left the bar behind and sprinted back out into the hallways.

"Turn the corner!"She advised. Feron did as commanded and rounded the corner with speed almost toppling over with Shepard's dead weight behind him. Then Jane spotted an open closet. "Wait! Closet behind you hide in there!" the drell ducked inside and hit the seal with his foot.

"You had to piss him off!" Feron said.

"You had to piss me off? I'm gonna take this moment to tell you something you clearly haven't got through your head. Liara isn't in love with you!"

"I didn't know you spoke for her."

"Yeah well when you get inside someone's mind on a regular basis you tend to get to know a girl."

"From what I hear it isn't that regular anymore." Feron scoffed.

"Why the hell would she be telling you about how frequently we're having sex?"

"Because she's told me the things she's too afraid to tell you!" Feron said.

"Oh really? enlighten me!"

"I know that she doesn't think your happy. And I know that she deserves better than a one-eyed woman who can't stop feeling sorry for herself for five seconds to appreciate the beautiful woman she has."

Shepard jolted backwards smashing Feron's face into the wall. "I know that you don't know anything about Liara! And you sure as hell don't know anything about me!"

Feron pushed back smashing Shepard into her side of the wall. "I know enough to know that you're not the woman they talk about in the vids. You screwed something up and you're worried that the rest of the galaxy is gonna find out what really happened. How am I doing?"

"Shut up!" Shepard screamed and smashed Feron back into the wall much harder this time. "If you weren't Liara's friend I wouldn't put up with your crap for a second."

"You gonna kill me Shepard? Given your track record I guess I shouldn't be surprised. People close to you tend to die."

Suddenly the closet door opened and the krogan stood in the doorway. Their squabble had not gone unnoticed outside in the hall. The krogan reached inside and grabbed the pair before throwing them back into the hallway. They smashed on to the ground and Shepard grunted in pain as she landed on her leg. THey scrambled to their feet and continued running away from the enraged krogan.

They turned the corner and Liara stood before them at the end of the hall with a perplexed expression on her blue face. "What is going on?!" The asari asked upon seeing the drell and her lover come barreling towards her.

"Run Liara!" Shepard screamed from behind Feron.

Then the Broker saw the angry krogan chasing behind them as he turned the corner. "Goddess!" she screamed before quickly matching Feron's pace as they ran away together. The trio ducked into the now empty ballroom and took an ill-advised pause as they calculated where to move next. Before they could think of their next move the krogan was behind them and lifted Shepard and Feron off the ground before throwing them across the ballroom into an expensive looking ice sculpture of an asari. The sculpture shattered and Feron and Shepard hit the ground hard.

Liara dug into her coat and un-holstered her pistol. Throwing a singularity at the beast and lifting the krogan off his feet she unloaded two clips into the thug before the krogan reached out and with one arm threw the asari to the ground.

When Liara struck the ground her singularity dissipated and the krogan was back on his feet. He stomped over to the asari and raised his boot above her head. Feron and Shepard smashed into him and together they all crashed back on the ground. Under the weight of the two smaller bodies the krogan thrashed wildly. Liara quickly got back on her feet and raised her Predator to the subdued krogan's head and unloaded the clip until the beast stopped moving.

Liara drew in deep breaths as she helped Feron and Shepard back to their feet. "Goddess, what happened?"

"From what I gathered our friend here works for the ring. He thought we were Decker's men."

Shepard winced when she moved her leg. "Liara, get us out of these things."

Liara popped the heat sink on her Predator and with a well placed shot freed the drell and human. Once free Liara rushed to embrace Shepard. "Are you alright love?"

"Are you kidding? That was great!" Shepard said as she stroked the asari's crests. "I feel like my old self again."

"Forgive me for not sharing your enjoyment. I'm fine by the way." Feron said. "How the hell did you find us?"

Liara and Shepard separated and the doctor pointed to her wrist. "Omni-tool."

Shepard inspected the large Krogan's corpse. "This is going to be a harder to smuggle into the airlock."

"There's no way. No laundry cart is big enough." Feron agreed.

Liara spotted a back room that housed spare chairs and other items for the ballroom. "In here." She called.

The trio dragged the massive body into the back room and Liara hacked the lock closed before frying the circuit. "Hopefully that's the last body we need to dispose of. Now I'm getting you out of here Shepard. This is far too dangerous."

"I'm not going anywhere. After all we've been through I'm not abandoning this now."

"She's right Liara. I'm not turning my back on this either." Feron said.

Liara crossed her arms. "You're both crazy. Alright, but we must move quickly. We will get the blackbox, listen in on the meet tomorrow and then we're done. until then we are getting some rest."

"Sounds good." Jane said. "Why don't you give Feron and me a moment alone. We need to finish a discussion in private."

Liaira arched an 'Eyebrow' "A-Alright." her voice did not carry confidence. "You two be nice to each other."

"We will." Shepard promised.

As Feron watched Liara step outside his heart rate quickened. "Listen Sh-" his sentence was interrupted by Shepard smashing him in the face with her fist.

"Listen to me very carefully Feron! The only reason I haven't tossed your ass out of the nearest airlock is because of Liara. And I want to make myself very clear, you don't ever talk to me like that. And you leave Liara alone." Jane didn't wait for a response she left the drell behind clutching at his face and followed after her lover.

* * *

Back at their cabin Liara flopped down on their bed and let out a tired moan. Shepard limped into the bathroom. "I need a shower." she said to her lover. Jane turned on the hot water and stripped out of her clothes for the second time that night. She struggled to get her pants off after the workout her injured leg received but wouldn't dare to ask for help. She gritted her teeth and pried the rest of her clothes off.

The hot water felt amazing on her skin but it stung as it passed over her knuckles. Jane looked down and saw the aftermath of her brawl with Feron still scarred across her tender knuckles. She couldn't tell if she felt satisfaction or guilt for hitting the drell, after some deliberation she settled on satisfaction.

She finished getting clean and stepped out of the shower. With one hand she wiped away the condensation from the bathroom mirror and inspected her reflection. The scars from the crucible were still clear across her body and some burn marks had yet to fade. But instead of being drowned in painful memories when she gazed upon the reminders of the war like she had been in the past, Jane found that for once she wasn't trapped in the past. She wasn't going to let her regrets control her life anymore. She had everything she would ever want. She had Liara.

She adjusted her eyepatch and threw on a fresh pair of underwear and a shirt before returning to the bedroom. Shepard got under the covers next to her lover. "Well that was one hell of a day."

"Yes, it was." Liara agreed as she snuggled up close to her lover enjoying Shepard's post shower heat.

"Liara, I need to ask you something."

"Anything love."

"When I was dead, you and Feron didn't...you know."

"No." Liara assured her. "Only ever with you. Speaking of which..." The asari reached down and cupped on of Shepard's breasts in her hand.

"I'd love to, but I am so tired. And my leg is killing me." Shepard's words were beginning to slur and her eye lid fluttered closed. "I had fun today. Thank you for doing this for me Liara. It helped."

"I'm glad. Why would you ask me about Feron?" But Liara didn't get a response. Shepard had already fallen asleep. The asari sighed and rested her head on Jane's chest."Goodnight Shepard. I love you."

_"It helped_" Shepard's words echoed in the asari's mind. She smiled and closed her eyes.


	12. Part 12- Confessions and Broken Hearts

Chapter 12

Liara awoke the the sound of knocking on her cabin's door. She rubbed her eyes clear and smiled when she found Shepard still fast asleep. The asari stepped out of bed and threw on a robe before opening the cabin door. Feron stood in the hallway, his nose had been busted and patched haphazardly with what looked like tape.

"Liara, hey. Is Shepard still asleep?" Feron said glancing over the asari's shoulder to see the Commander sprawling her limbs out on the bed she now had to herself.

"Yes. Are you alright? what happened to your face?"

Feron shifted his gaze from Shepard to Liara. "What do you think?"

Liara narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Perhaps a fight with security?"

Feron pointed at his busted nose. "Compliments of Shepard."

Liara shook her head. "Why would Shepard do that?"

"Good question." Feron gently took Liara's arm and lead her out in the hallway. "I wanted to speak with you in private."

Liara gently wiggled free of Feron's grip. "I believe we are alone Feron. I'm listening."

"To put it bluntly I don't think Shepard is stable enough to be on this op."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the woman can barely walk let alone fight without an incident. She's inexperienced with this type of work and honestly if we're dealing with Baron Decker she could get us all killed."

Liara crossed her arms. "Shepard is stable. I trust her with my life."

"I'm not sure I trust her with your life."

Liara glanced back in her room to make sure Shepard was still asleep before she spoke to the drell in a hushed tone. "Listen Feron, I don't know what the reason is for this disagreement you seem to be having with Shepard, but it needs to stop. And your concern for my safety is unnecessary."

"No it isn't." Feron dipped his chin down and suck his eyes to his feet.

"Why?"

The drell locked his eyes with the asari. "Because I'm in love with you."

Liara's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" She recoiled a few steps back. Liara had never considered anyone besides Jane being in love with her let alone herself being in love with anyone else.

"How can you not know?"

"Feron, I d-don't know what you want me to say to you."

"Then just listen. All that time we spent on Hagalaz together I know you felt something between us. You must of. And it hurts me to see you with her."

Liara began inching towards the door. Her heart was racing as was her mind. "I love Shepard."

Feron's face was a mixture of anger and devastation. "Why? You said it yourself she isn't happy, and I know you're not."

"I need to go. We will see you later." Liara hurried back into her cabin before Feron could open his mouth again.

Shepard's eye opened when she felt Liara sit down on the foot of the bed. Jane sat up as with a quick move of her hand swept back her red hair. "Good morning." She hummed before planting a loving kiss on Liara's cheek but was taken aback when Liara did not seem to reciprocate the gesture. "Something wrong sweetheart?"

Liara desperately wanted to tell her but if what Feron said was true. That Jane was truly responsible for the drell's busted face. She didn't want Shepard to cause further harm to him. He was still her friend and she didn't have many people besides Shepard she spoke with regularly. She was still friends with the Normandy's crew of course but almost all of them had been spread out so thin across the galaxy that maintaining a close relationship was impossible. In the recent months Liara had really only spoken with Feron and Jane. And Shepard had been in such bad shape that it left the asari spilling most of her problems to the drell who had always seemed more than happy to listen.

"Nothing is wrong love." Liara lied.

"Good." Jane began to massage the asari's shoulders and she planted kisses on her neck. "Because I was thinking maybe we could pick up where we left off at the pool."

Liara squirmed out of Shepard's reach. "Not now Shepard. I'm sorry."

Shepard was hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just..." The asari paced back and forth.

"Liara, what is wrong with you? Please tell me."

"Did you hit Feron?" Liara asked.

Jane hadn't expected the question. "Why?"

"J-just answer the question."

Jane sighed. "Yeah, I did. I probably shouldn't have, but I did."

Liara stopped pacing and locked eyes with Jane. "Why?"

"I know he's your friend Liara but Feron is an asshole. He's been trying to drive a wedge between us ever since we got aboard. He has some crush on you."

"And that is why you hit him? Did you think I would choose him over you?" Shepard hadn't heard Liara use this tone with her. The asari was angry. "Shepard, I never left your bedside when you were in a coma. I washed you when you were unable and I spent a lot of sleepless night with you when you couldn't sleep. I would have hoped you would at least trust me to pick you over Feron."

"Liara, I'm sorry. You're right. I just...I can't lose you." Jane said. "I should have trusted you. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I've been selfish recently. I know I haven't been there for you like I should have been. I want to fix that."

Liara sighed. "I need to be alone. I am going to take a walk."

Shepard jumped out of bed and rushed to her side. "No, please. How can I make this right?"

"I'll be back soon. We still have a mission to complete."

"You're mad at me?" Jane asked.

"Honestly, yes I am." Liara said making Jane's shoulder sink. "I love you Shepard, I always will. But I need some time alone right now." She said before leaving the room.

Shepard sunk back into the bed. "Damnit." She said to herself. Jane had never been in a long term relationship like this and she was discovering that she wasn't as good at as she'd like. She had been so stupid to think that Feron's childish crush would have driven them apart and now she had driven them apart herself. Liara had never been mad with her before. She had to make this up to her. Shepard quickly threw on her clothes, shoving her arms through her leather jacket as she made her way into the hallway.

There had to be something she could find on this ship to apologize. Flowers, wine, whatever was considered romantic. Jane had never been much of a romantic. Most girls she had been with were either fellow Alliance soldiers or high school friends. She shuttered when she remembered the latter and how badly most of those ended. But she had to try this time to not be a the tough soldier but instead the apologetic girlfriend.

* * *

**Notes-** Sorry for the delay in updates! Been a little busy and I'm working through planning out the final chapters of this story. Think of this chapter (And the next) as the calm before the storm. Shit is gonna hit the fan.


	13. Part 13 - Apologies

Chapter 13

Jane took the last handful of flower petals and threw them on the bed. She took a moment to judge her romantic gesture and buried her face in her hands. It was all so cheesy. Flower petals, candles and wine; how could she think this would make it up to Liara? Jane had spent the last hour getting all of this together and now that she looked at it, it made her look like an idiot. She didn't know how to apologize beyond saying she was sorry and this "Grand" romantic gesture wasn't going to fix anything.

Jane sighed and began blowing out the candles. She had to make this right but she just didn't know how. Liara felt like she didn't trust her, Shepard trusted Liara more than anyone but she should have had more faith in the asari. How could she be so dumb? She hated Feron more than ever and wanted to give the drell more than a busted nose but she reminded herself that that is exactly what got her into this mess.

Panic struck her when she heard Liara on the other side of the door. Jane stumbeled across the bed taking handfuls of flower petals with her in a last ditch effort to mask this goofy attempt at an apology but it was too late. The door opened and Liara stepped inside. The asari stopped in her tracks when she saw what remained of Shepard's gesture.

"Shepard, what are you doing?" Liara said.

"Surprise." Shepard said weakly.

"What is all this?" Liara asked as she picked up a rose pedal.

"I was trying to apologize."

"By throwing flower petals on our bed?"

"I'm sorry." Shepard said.

Liara sighed and sat on the bed. "Listen Shepard I think we should talk."

Jane sat down next to her. "Alright."

"You know that I love you and that I trust you completely right?"

Jane took the asari's hand. "Of course."

"Then why would you think that Feron would have changed that?"

"I don't know." Shepard admitted. "I want to make this right. How can I make it up to you?"

Liara locked eyes with Shepard. "Shepard..." she began but was interrupted by her omni-tool. The asari reluctently opened it and was rewarded with Feron's voice.

"Liara, Galavorn Tykus is out of his room. We can grab the blackbox easy but we have to move now." Feron said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Send me your location." Liara said and closed the device.

Shepard groaned. "Screw it. Let Feron handel it. I found us some wine and..."

"No." Liara interjected. "We came here to do a job. Let's go do it."

"Do you forgive me?" Shepard asked with little faith.

"I'll work on it. Let's go." Liara said and headed back out into the hallway.

Jane took one last look at her failed apology before following the asari out.

* * *

Feron stood with a drink in hand leaning up against the wall outside the turian's room. His face lit up when he saw Liara round the corner first but his joy quickly soured when he saw Shepard following behind her.

"Boss." He nodded to Liara. "Shepard, here to get another sucker punch in?"

"Shut up, don't pretend like you didn't deserve it." Shepard spat back.

"Enough!" Liara shouted. "I do not want to hear you two argue again. Let us please just do what we came here to do. Feron, do you know where the device is kept?"

"Beyond in his room? No."

"Then we better hurry. Feron, why don't you stand guard? Tell us if Tykus is on his way." Shepard said.

Feron narrowed his black eyes. "Excuse me? If anyone is on look out it's you."

"I think that is a good idea. Feron you're on look out." Liara said ignoring the drell's complaint. The asari made quick work of the door and stepped inside.

Shepard followed her in and examined the turian's quarters. Everything was in order, she guessed Tykus hadn't spent much time in his cabin. "So where do we start?"

"The safe." Liara said plainly opening the closet door to reveal the built-in safe on the wall inside. "I am willing to bet out friend Galavorn isn't that creative."

"You're just going to try and guess the code?"

Liara shrugged and hit zero 4 times. To Shepard's amazement the same cracked open. "You have got to be kidding me. The password was all zeros."

Liara laughed. "Honestly I didn't expect that to work. He must not plan on being aboard for much longer."

"You think he's gonna jump ship before the meet?"

"Not likely. Tykus is the founding member of the ring. He'll be there."

"Well is the blackbox in there?" Shepard asked.

Liara answered her question by removing a tiny device that unsurprisingly closely resembled a graybox. "It is. And with this the Terminus Ring's days are numbered."

"You really think the intel on that thing will wipe them out."

"No, but the this combined with what we can hopefully learn tomorrow will provide me with a substantial advantage over the Terminus Systems."

"Great Let's..." Shepard began but they were interrupted yet again by Feron on Liara's omni-tool.

The asari opened the call. "He's on his way back. Get out of there now!" Feron said.

"By us some time if you have to Feron." Liara said before closing it and beginning an override on the safe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rewriting his password. If I can lock him out of the safe he won't know the device has been stolen."

"Just do it quickly." Shepard said as she watched the door.

"Done, let's go."

The pair made their way back outside and in the distance saw Feron speaking with Tykus. The turian did not look pleased and shoved the drell away from him and began storming towards his cabin. Liara and Shepard quickly ducked behind a corner and were thankfully not spotted by Galavorn as he made his way inside his room. They made their way over to Feron. Shepard offered her hand to help the drell off the ground, not to mend things between them but between her and Liara. She didn't give two shits about the drell but she figured the gesture would be one Liara appreciated.

Feron took Jane's hand and the Commander pulled him off the ground. "Did you try and steal his girlfriend too?" She joked.

Feron dusted himself off. "No, but he's pissed."

"You seem to have that effect on people." Shepard jabbed.

The drell shook his head and ignored the human. "Did you get it?"

"We go it. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to eavesdrop on the meeting." Liara answered.

"Should be simple enough. I brought a few listening devices with me. Just set one up somewhere in the conference room and we're good to go."

"Sounds like a plan." Shepard said.

Liara crossed her arms. "Until then can we please try and stay out trouble."

"You heard her Shepard."

"I was speaking to you Feron. I will make sure Shepard is well behaved. We'll see you tomorrow." Liara began walking away with Shepard when the drell caught her arm.

"Actually can we talk in private for a second." Feron said.

"Perhaps later." Liara said and left the drell behind.

* * *

They didn't return to their cabin. Instead Shepard and Liara found a place to eat aboard in a asari cafe. Liara had ordered for her because Jane didnt' understand how to even say the asari named dishes. And now they waited for their food.

"I believe you were trying to apologize earlier." Liara reminded her. "I'm listening if there is something you wish to say to me."

Jane nervously scratched at the label of her beer bottle. "Um...Liara, I haven't ever been in a long term relationship like this."

"Neither have I." Liara said.

"I know, sorry I'm making excuses. There's no excuse, I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm truly sorry. Forgive me?"

Liara ignored the question. "Tomorrow things might get dangerous. I don't know what Decker will do or if he'll even show up but if he does we should prepare for the worst. What I'm saying is, are you ready for this Shepard? Because we can still leave before it's too late."

"Liara, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Notes-** Again sorry for the delay. We're almost done here and I'm beginning my early work on "Miranda and jack's First Christmas". Reviews are welcomed and adored. Thank you to all the followers of this story.


	14. Part 14- The Terminus Ring

Chapter 14

"Wake up Shepard!" Jane rolled over. "We have to go. Wake up!"

Shepard groaned. "Liara, I am so tired."

"There's no time for rest. The meeting is happening in 10 minutes!" Liara shouted making Jane shoot out of bed.

"What?" She mumbled rubbing her eye clear and adjusting her eyepatch.

"Feron just called. We have to get down there now or he's going in alone."

Shepard threw on clothes sloppily and quickly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Then we better hurry."

Shepard made her way to the conference room alongside Liara doing something of a half limp half sprint. Eventually they found their way to the back of the ship where the conference room was housed. Feron stood outside the room with a small device in his hands.

Feron shifted his attention from the listening device to the couple. "There you are, we have hardly any time. I just got word Tykus sent out the notice to the other ring members they're on their way. One of you stand watch and I'll get this baby installed under the table."

Shepard plucked the device out of the drell's hands. "You're on look out again." She said before pushing past him. The conference room was disappointingly plain compared to the lavish decor to be found on the rest of 'The Athame's Dream'. It was very business looking with a long steel table surrounded by a dozen chairs. A large table cloth was draped over the table hiding the underside. Shepard slowly got to her knees and crawled under the table. Jane rolled on her back and stuck the device to the underside of the table. Then she realized she had no idea how to activate it. "Um... Liara, How does this thing work?"

Liara sighed and crawled under the table with her. "If you did not know why did you take it?" She said as she began activating the device with a few quick button presses. "Done." Liara's omni-tool buzzed with a text message. She opened it. 'They're here! Get out now!' it read. Liara felt panic hit her she scrambled out from under the table. Holding the table cloth up she offered her hand to Jane. "We have to go now!"

Shepard tried getting back on her knees and was hit with a particularly ill-timed jolt of pain. She couldn't move, or at least not quickly enough to escape. "Liara, go!"

"I'm not leaving you under this table Shepard!"

Then the door to the conference room opened and Liara acted fast. The asari rolled under the table next to Jane and quickly set the table cloth so it covered their position. Galavorn Tykus was first in followed by Matriarch Malleen and several other ring members of varying races. There was 3 humans, 3 batarians, 2 asari and a particularly meek looking salarian. In total 11 of the twelve members of the ring sat at their chairs around the conference table.

One of the humans noticed the one empty chair. "Where is Mathis?"

"Derek Mathis appears to have not accepted our invitation. And has sent no representative on his behalf." Tykus said plainly from his seat at the head of the table. "I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for attending and depositing your collateral. I think it would be best if we cut to reason we're all here."

"Decker." A batarian said with disgust in his voice.

"Precisely. Baron Decker has been a thorn in all of our sides since the end of the Reaper War and his operations are becoming increasingly aggressive. He cannot be allowed to continue encroaching on Ring activities. This organization was established to be an alliance against annoyances such as Decker and today we solve this problem." Tykus said.

"An annoyance? You know that really hurts my feelings." Baron Decker strolled into the conference room with two armed human guards at his back. Decker was A man of about 40 years of age with black slicked back hair and an ugly burn scar across his neck and chin that made his beard grow in strangely.

Tykus rose from his chair. "What are you doing here?" The turian demanded.

"Please sit down Tykus. You're not making me feel very welcome." Decker said. "In fact all of you stay seated and keep your mouths shut."

"You have no control here! I suggest you leave this room while you still can!" Tykus screamed.

"Sit down! NOW!" Decker screamed with complete rage in his voice.

"Get the fuck out!"

Before Tykus could blink Decker had pulled his pistol and unloaded a slug into the turian's gut. Tykus fell back into his chair with blue blood spewing from his bullet wound. Cries of shock and terror came from the ring members as they watched their leader choke on the blood spewing from his mouth as he pawed his three fingered hands at his wound.

"I asked you nicely." Decker kept his gun drawn. "I know all you old bastards like to think you run the Terminus Systems. I'm here today to disprove that assertion. Violently." Decker's guards aimed their rifles. The ring members were frozen with fear. "Here's how it is. You're all obsolete. You're nothing but a pain in my ass that I'm here to deal with. I am the future of the Terminus Systems! All you are is history." And with that Decker opened fire. His guards soon followed and sprayed the room with bullets hitting every member of the ring multiple times and showering the room in blood. Under the table Shepard rolled over on top of Liara to protect her lover. The Broker clutched Shepard close to her as they tried to remain as silent as possible to avoid being a part of the massacre.

When Decker and his men finally pulled their fingers from their triggers ten of the eleven ring members no longer drew breath. The lone survivor was the meek salarain who desperately attempted to crawl under the table as he clutched at three bullet wounds in his stomach.

"Holy shit, this frog asshole is still kicking." Decker laughed as he made way over top the salarian. he rolled the injured alien on his back.

"Please don't." The salarian pleaded. His voice was rasping.

"Please don't what?" Decker asked.

"Please don't kill me."

Decker laughed and wrapped his hands around the salarian's slender neck and squeezed. A smile spread across his face as the salarian thrashed under his hold before becoming still. Decker stood back up and clapped his hands together. "Good work boys!" Then he noticed Mathis's empty chair. "Fuck. One of these assholes might still be alive on this ship." Decker sighed, shook his head and opened his omni-tool. "This is Decker, launch all escape pods, prepare my shuttle and arm the explosives. We're bringing the ship down. Make sure nobody but us leaves this ship alive." He closed his omni-tool. "Alright let's get out of here before it starts to stink." He said to his men and left the conference room.

After a short delay following Decker's departure Liara and Shepard crawled out from under the the table and gazed upon the devastation. Bodies were piled on top of each other while some sat slumped over in their chairs. Galavron Tykus was now completely motionless with several bullet wounds painting his chest blue. Liara buried her face in Shepard's chest. "Goddess." She said as Jane placed a hand on her crest. "Decker is going to kill every passenger aboard this ship." Liara said.

"No he isn't." Shepard said before leading Liara out of the carnage and back into the hallway after making sure Decker was indeed gone.

Feron sprinted toward them and wrapped Liara in an embrace. "I thought you were dead."

Shepard had to swallow the urge to pull him off the asari.

Liara separated herself from the drell. "I'm alright Feron."

"What happened?"

"Decker killed them all and he's going to destroy the ship." Shepard said.

"Why? He already killed the ring."

"He noticed Mathis's empty chair and wants to make sure no members of the ring survived."

"Wait, there's no way he brought enough explosives to blow up a ship this size." Feron said.

Then the captain came over the ship-wide intercom. "Attention passengers this is the captain, we are now entering Horizon's gravitational pull as we prepare to make our first stop. We should be landing shortly."

"He isn't going to blow up the ship." Liara said.

"He's going to blow the engines and crash the ship into the planet."

* * *

**Notes- **Well the climax is in full swing now! Only a handful of chapters are left in Episode 1. So what did you think of Decker? Is he evil enough? Be honest I was going for evil. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be along shortly.


	15. Part 15- Don't Freak Out

Chapter 15

Baron Decker did a little jig as he approached the head of the ship. He could hardly contain his excitement. Months of careful planning had payed off. Hitting the right people at the right time to ensure that those "Ring" idiots would be forced to attempt to deal with him. And now they were dead, or at least most of them were. He even got to choke the life out a salarian, his second favorite alien to strangle. And after he dealt with the flight crew nothing would be standing in his way from complete dominance in the Terminus Systems. He approached the cockpit door and popped the heat sink on his pistol and gave a nod to his men as they stacked up outside the cockpit. Decker placed a charge on the cockpit door and took cover before blowing it open and funneling inside with his men. The captain and his crew turned just in time to see their killers as Decker and his men put them down.

Decker spun his pistol on his finger before holstering it. "Nice work boys. I knew there was a reason I pay you uptight assholes." He brought up his omni-tool and opened his comm. "This is Decker. The cockpit has been neutralized and the escape pods are away. Those engines better be ready to blow so we can send this oversized hunk of shit to hell."

* * *

Jane clenched her teeth as she forced her legs to run towards the shuttle bay. If they could catch Decker before he escaped maybe they could stop him from destroying the ship. Feron and Liara were a good deal ahead of her and it only made her force herself to move faster. She had thought her days of playing the hero were over and yet here she was again. She was beginning to think she would never find the time to properly catch her breath and live like a real civilian but deep down Shepard knew that she was just fine with that. Shepard was no civilian neither was Liara. It wasn't her path to retire and live the life of luxury. Ever since the day she left Apollo Station on her 18th birthday her life had been a crazy ride and she had managed to just barley hold on so far.

But if this mission had taught her anything it's that she prefers it that way. She needs the danger, needs the thrill because no matter how reckless it was that is who she is. This wasn't exactly the best time to have an emotional breakthrough but the damage was done. Liara had asked her if she was happy earlier and in this moment running alongside the woman she loved to save thousands of innocent people she's never met Jane couldn't possibly be happier.

* * *

Decker practically skipped into the ballroom. With his men at his back and his weapon drawn the passengers began scattering in fear as Decker fired randomly in the air and laughing with delight at the cries of terror that came from the civilians. One brave security guard emerged from the terrified crowd with his Avenger drawn and trained on Decker's center of mass.

Decker threw his head back and cackled. "Look boys we have a hero!"

The guard tried his best to not let the crippling fear he was feeling make him shake. "D-drop your weapons now. Or I will s-shoot." he stuttered.

"No you wont." Decker said and fired into the guard's stomach. The man collapsed forward on to the ground and Decker rushed to kick his gun away from him and roll him on his back. "You know why I love heroes?" He grinned as he pressed his knee into the man's wound rewarding him with a cry of pain. "Because they're so much fun to kill." He stood up and picked up the guard's discarded Avenger before unloading it's clip into the man and throwing it aside.

Decker cracked his neck and shot a glance at his men. "Alright, let's hurry up and get to the shuttle bay. I got places to be."

* * *

By the time Shepard, Liara and Feron made it to the shuttle bay Decker and his men were already there. Decker reached in his coat and unholstered his pistol before setting it inside the shuttle and saying something to his men Shepard couldn't make out.

"That shuttle is the only way off this ship." Feron said.

"Then let's make sure he doesn't get on it." Shepard said.

Liara made sure her gun was loaded. "We may have the advantage here. I only see Decker plus his two guards."

"And we have the element of surprise. Feels like old times huh Liara." Shepard said with a grin.

Liara shook her head. "I'll be sure to share your nostalgia after we've dealt with the murderous psychopath."

"Now's not the time to remember the yester-years Shepard. We might die if we can't stop him!" Feron said.

Shepard laughed. "If you want to sit this one out Feron I'm more than happy to pick up the slack."

Liara groaned. "Would you two quit bickering for five seconds! We have to act now."

"So what do we do here? Just shoot him and get it over with?" said Feron.

"He doesn't look armed. And I'm not shooting an unarmed man."

Feron chuckled. "Come on Shepard, now is not the time to be taking your moral high road."

"You only kill him if there's no other way. Let's go." Shepard said and lead them out with guns drawn.

Decker's guards noticed the trio before Decker himself and drew their guns but Liara and Shepard were quicker. A few well placed shots and his men were down. Now all three had their guns on Decker. He didn't seem afraid, in fact he was smiling and he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing sexier than a woman pointing a gun at you." Decker said.

"How about a woman putting a bullet through your head?" Shepard replied.

Decker laughed. "Slightly less sexy."

"It's over Decker." Liara said.

Decker shook his head. "Honey, If I had a credit chit for every time someone said that to me I wouldn't need to be killing people for money. I'd be doing it for fun. Nothing is ever over until I decide it is. But i'm being rude, I like to know the names of the people I kill. I think it's the civilized thing to do don't you? So hi, I'm Decker. But you three seem to know that, so your turn."

"Commander Shepard."

Decker looked absolutely thrilled. "You're fucking shitting me! The Commander Shepard? Wow, not every day you get to kill a legend. I'm just having the best day. And who are these two?"

"It doesn't matter who they are."

"That's kinda mean. They're standing right there Shepard."

"Shut the hell up and get on your knees."

"Let's just shoot him Shepard. This is insane." Feron said.

"What's the matter Commander? Can't bare to shoot an unarmed man? Trust me it get's a lot easier after the first. But I'll make this easy, I surrender!" Decker said with a grin.

"Pull your hands out of your pockets." she ordered.

Decker grinned. "Make me."

Feron sensing a moment to show up Shepard approached the human.

"Come get it Lizard boy." Decker said.

Shepard curled her finger around her trigger. "Feron, stop!"

The drell ignored her and brought his fist back to punch the human but as he fist came barreling towards Decker and the human seized his arm and bent it behind the drell's back and brought a blade to the drell's throat. With one free hand he removed a detonator from his pocket. "Now it's a party Shepard." He displayed the detonator to them. "The second I hit this, this lovely cruise we're on will be taking a turn for the worse. So what's your play?"

"Let him go!" Liara shouted.

"Oh, does Blue over there have feeling for the lizard? Well that makes this even more interesting."

"Fuck you!' Feron said.

Decker dug the blade slightly into Feron's throat. "Let's not be mean. So how about this Shepard, you let me go and you can come with me. It's the only way you're leaving this ship alive. What do you say to that?"

"I say you picked the wrong hostage." Shepard pulled her trigger and nailed Decker in the throat. The man fell backwards on to the ground dropping the detonator.

"You could of killed me!" Feron screamed. "What if you missed!"

"I didn't miss!"

"Good work Shepard." Liara said. "Are you alright Feron?"

"I'm fine."

The sound of Decker choking on blood made them jump as they realized the man wasn't dead yet. Decker rolled on to his stomach and crawled towards the detonator. Feron scrambled to beat him but it was too late. Decker plunged his finger down on the button and the ship was rocked with a powerful explosion as the engines were destroyed.

"Fuck you." Decker managed to gurgle out before his eyes rolled back in his head.

Emergency alerts began to echo through the ship and the screams of terrified passengers were deafening.

"Oh shit!" Feron shouted.

"You had to approach him you idiot!" Shepard screamed at the drell.

Feron returned her anger. "How is this my fault?"

Liara rushed to break them up. "Arguing about it will not change anything! Shepard, what do we do?"

"Fuck Shepard! If the past two days have taught me anything it's that she doesn't know shit!"

Jane brought her fist back. "Shepard, stop!" Liara cried.

"Liara, this asshole has been at my throat ever since we got aboard. And now this ship is going to crash because he couldn't pass up the chance to play tough!"

"Really? I though it was going to crash because you just had to relive the glory days by getting in a fight with Mathis!" Feron said.

Liara pulled Shepard away from the drell. "Enough! Please!"

Feron shook his head. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is anymore. The ship is going down and this shuttle is the only way off. We have to leave."

"No." Shepard said.

Feron crossed his arms. "No?"

"I will not abandon thousands of innocent people and leave them to die. Even if there's only a small chance to save this ship I won't leave."

"You're crazy. You want to throw your life away for a bunch of people you don't know, fine. Nice knowing you. Come on Liara." Feron said and turned towards the shuttle.

"I'm not leaving either Feron." Liara said.

The drell spun around. "What do you mean? Liara, I can't let you do that. You're not throwing your life away for her insane heroics. Please just come with me."

"Feron, I'm not going. Save yourself."

Shepard sighed. "No Liara, you need to go with him."

"We don't have time to argue this. Every second we spend here is another we are closer to the planet."

"But I love you Liara. Please...I know you love me too." Feron's voice was overwhelmed with desperation.

"No I don't. I love Shepard. Goodbye Feron."

Liara ran off towards the flight deck. Feron's shoulders sunk and his head fell. "Just go Feron. I don't like you, but you don't need to die." Shepard said.

"Yeah...Shepard, good luck." The drell said before boarding the shuttle.

Shepard raced to catch up with Liara. Soon she found herself side by side with the asari racing towards the flight deck. "So what's the plan? Do you have a plan?" Liara asked.

"Not really. Hopefully the flight crew is able to work some magic. You should have left with Feron."

Liara reached down and took Shepard's hand. "I've left you behind before. I won't do it again. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

"I don't really want to die with you still mad at me. So I'll say this one more time, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now let's save this ship!"

They arrived at the cockpit and found the crew slaughtered. Out of the view port Shepard saw Horizon growing closer as the ship plummeted towards the surface. The flight consoles flashed with warnings and hundreds of alerts were blaring warning them of imminent collision.

"Goddess, I-I don't..." Liara stuttered. She didn't regret staying with Shepard but seeing the reality of their situation first hand now. Liara was terrified. "What do we do?"

"Liara, don't freak out."

* * *

**Notes**- Annnnnd there we go, bad guy dead, Shepard and Liara back together and Feron got his heart broken. I'd say things are looking up for Shepard outside of being stuck on a crashing ship. Hope you enjoyed this extended chapter. If you leave me a review that guarantees you one free internet high five from me. I'm putting my hand on the screen now.


	16. Part 16- How Shepard Got Her Groove Back

Chapter 16

"Shepard, I have no idea how to fly a ship like this!"

"It's gonna be alright Liara."

"It is?"

"I don't know. But I took a few flying lessons when I trained to be an N7. A Triton or Kodiak is a little different than a cruise ship however." Shepard sat in the captain's chair and brought up the flight consoles.

Liara took a seat next to her and strapped herself in to her safety harness. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue." Jane answered as she strapped into her own safety harness.

Liara franticly scanned the consoles and hit a flashing button. A loud alarm sounded making both women cover their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Shepard shouted over the deafening alarm.

"I don't know!"

"Turn it off!" Shepard shouted with her hands still clamped over her ears.

Liara sloppily pawed at the console hitting more buttons until the alarm ceased. "Shepard, We need to do something fast!"

"Hold on let me think." Shepard hovered her fingers over the console controls looking for anything familiar. Then something clicked. She opened the emergency landing systems and initiated the manual landing. An old fashioned flight stick came from the console. Jane gripped it and hoped that what she remembered from her training about crash landing was good enough.

"What is that?" Liara asked.

"This should hopefully allow me to pull this ship up enough that our crash isn't fatal." Shepard said as she began to pull back will all her might on the flight stick.

"With the engine dead will that even work?"

"I hope!" Shepard brought up the ship wide comm. "Passengers, this is Commander Shepard. We are going to try an emergency landing on Horizon. Brace for impact!"

Throughout the ship passengers were desperately holding on. Every mother and child aboard that ship was counting on Commander Shepard to save them again. Thousands of lives including Liara's were resting on Jane's shoulders. Shepard closed her eye and took just 5 seconds to gather herself. She let the fear and uncertainty fill her before she expelled it all. When she opened her eye again there was no more doubts, she was landing this ship or she was going to die trying.

"Liara, I need you to get on the navigation's systems and find a open stretch of land. Then set the ship to lock on to those coordinates."

Liara opened the navigation's systems and began searching for anything on Horizon's surface within obtainable landing range that was good enough to crash land a ship this big on. Then she found it. A strip of open flat land stretching about 15 kilometers on Horizon's surface. "Got it! Coordinates set."

"Alright, make sure you're holding on tight!" Shepard shouted over the increasing number of crash alerts sounding throughout the cockpit.

"I do not believe that will be a problem." Liara said as she gripped tight to her safety harness. The asari took a fearful glance out the cockpit viewport and saw Horizon approaching fast as the ship began passing through the planet's atmosphere shaking the vessel violently. Then suddenly the force of the crashing ship became much more intense inside the cockpit as Liara felt herself being pressed hard against her seat. An alert popped up on her navigation's console. "Inertial dampeners are gone!"

"I noticed!" Shepard said as she struggled to sit upright and steer the ship to Liara's coordinates.

Another alert flashed in front of Liara. "Shields are gone and life support is failing! We need to land!"

"I know!" Shepard screamed but steering the ship was becoming nearly impossible as the gravitational force on her intensified. "There's a good chance we're about to die. So before that happens I need to tell you one last time, I love you."

"I love you too Shepard. More than I ever thought possible. I could never imagine my life without you. If I die I have no regrets so long as I am next to you."

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now. It may not be the best time but I have a feeling it might be my last chance." Shepard struggled to pull the flight stick back and level the ship off as the surface of Horizon grew closer and closer.

"What is it love?"

"I had a whole speech written, but I'm gonna have to give you the abbreviated version. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shepard glanced out the view port. "No matter how long or short that is. Liara T'soni, will you marry me?"

Liara reached over and wrapped her hand lovingly around Shepard's wrist. "Yes! Of course I will!" Shepard smiled and took her eyes off the consoles to lock eyes with her fiancee. "Now land this ship!"

Shepard fought against gravity with all her might and began steering the 'Athame's Dream' towards the landing zone. There was no slowing the ship down so she just had to hope she could hit her target just right. The ship touched down and the force of the impact was immense. Inside the vessel some passengers were thrown across their rooms others were pinned under falling debris. In the cockpit Shepard and Liara were bounced around with incredible force. The sound of the crash was so deafening Shepard couldn't even hear herself scream as her body was whipped back and forth. Liara's head lunged forward then backward smacking her head against her seat back. Her head went dizzy but it wasn't over yet. The cruise ship skidded along Horizon's surface carving a massive scar into the planet as it dragged along. Slowly the speed of the crashed vessel began to decrease. Inside everything shifted towards the front of the ship. Shepard began to fear the entire vessel would begin to fall apart as she listened to the overwhelming sounds of destruction coming from all around her. But the ship held right up to where it came to a merciful stop.

Shepard's hand were shaking as she pried them from the flight stick. She looked over to Liara. "Are you alright?"

"By the Goddess. Shepard, did you really just do that?"

Jane began to laugh. "I think I did."

Liara unlatched herself from her safety restraint and Jane was able to just get out of hers before the asari caught her lips. Liara tugged at Shepard's leather jacket and peeled it off her before quickly unbuckling Jane's belt and sliding her pants off her legs. Shepard was not as careful as she tore Liara's coat off and popped a few buttons off her top as she ripped it open. Liara helped her remove the rest of her clothes and before long both women were on the ground feeling the cold metal on their naked bodies. Shepard took Liara's breasts in her hands as she felt the asari's mind reach out to hers. She accepted the meld and was immediately overwhelmed with a flood of emotions. Love, desire, disbelief. All these things were shared by both Shepard and Liara. But Liara was not drawn to Shepard's past this time. Instead, all either woman could think of was the future. Liara let out a cry of pleasure as Shepard thrusted her fingers inside her before Jane rolled on top of her. And Shepard felt the same sensation as she worked her digits inside the asari. Their thoughts became so in-synch they could no longer tell where they began. One phrase kept being repeated.

_I love you _

In a couple of minutes Shepard and Liara made up for months of lost time. They came together and made no effort to silence their cries of pleasure as the orgasm rocked them both simultaneously. But unlike the last time they made love there was no more uncertainty of where they were heading. Wherever Shepard and Liara went from here they would be together.

* * *

**Notes-** And Shepard saves the day again! Was there ever really any doubt? We still have one more chapter before I completely close out episode 1 but don't forget Episode 2 "Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion" is coming very soon. And my next story "Miranda and Jack's First Christmas" will be coming even sooner. And after those two I still have a couple things to keep you entertained planned. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and if I somehow meet you one day I'll give you a hug that will last uncomfortably long! Who doesn't want that?! Okay bye.


	17. Part 17 - Now It's Over

Chapter 17

Decker's shuttle came to a shaky landing beside crash site of the "Athame's Dream". Passengers poured out of the ship from various emergency hatches. Feron stepped out of the shuttle and began scanning the crowd for the Broker.

"Liara!" Feron sprinted towards the crowd as they poured out of the vessel. "Liara!" He called again as he crawled his way inside the ship. He fought his way through the crowd as they funneled outside of the dead ship. He rapidly scanned the crowd for the asari. Then he saw her. She was walking towards him with Shepard by her side. She wore the Commander's leather jacket and had a smile stretched across her face. Jane leaned down and kissed the Doctor on the cheek before Liara noticed Feron.

The drell sprinted towards the couple and came to a stop before them. "Liara, I was so worried."

"Your concern was unnecessary. Shepard made sure of that." Liara roped her arm around Shepard's waist.

Shepard grinned. "Feron, how good to see you well."

Feron groaned. "Shepard, nice to see your heroics paid off for you yet again. One of these days your luck is gonna run out."

"Well when that day comes I just hope you have a shuttle to escape on."

Liara playfully jabbed at Shepard. "Enough you two. Let's just be thankful we're all safe." Shepard smiled and leaned down again to plant another kiss on Liara's lips.

Feron tightened his fists. "So Boss, got anymore excitement for us?"

Liara smiled. "Perhaps in the future. But we have an announcement. Shepard and I are getting married!"

Feron's shoulder sunk and Jane actually almost felt sorry for the drell for half a second when she saw the devastation in his face. "I...I see. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Liara said as she nuzzled her head on to Shepard's shoulder.

"Why don't you go see if any passengers need help." Shepard said to her fiancee.

"Alright. Before I go, thanks for your help Feron."

"Don't mention it." Feron said. Liara smiled at her friend and ran off towards the bulk of the crowd.

Jane leaned forward and put her hand on Feron's shoulder. "Just so we're clear, you're not coming to the wedding. Nice seeing you Feron." Shepard patted the drells shoulder

Feron nodded his head. "Take care of her Shepard."

Shepard flashed a genuine smile at the drell. "I will." she said before chasing after the asari.

Feron watched them disappear into the crowd together.

* * *

**Thessia 1 day later **

Shepard leaned her head back as Liara finished running her hands through her wet hair. The water in the tub ran red as the last of the hair dye washed out. "And here I thought you were done giving me baths."

Liara chuckled. "I must admit, part of me misses our baths." the asari dried her hands off with a towel and gazed at Shepard's now returned dark hair. "Good as new."

Shepard pointed to her eye patch as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her naked body. "Not yet."

"Well the doctor said we could remove it this week."

"Well what are we waiting for? Time to see if those regrowth session were worth the money." Shepard sat down on the side of the tub.

Liara carefully slipped Jane's eyepatch off her face. Shepard kept her eyes closed. "Alright love, Open."

After months of being a shallow hole in her head the regrowth sessions had paid off. Jane opened her new eye for the first time. For a few moments she couldn't process what she was seeing properly.

"Well can you see?"

"Wow." Shepard said.

"What is it love?"

Shepard smiled. "You're beautiful."

Liara blushed. "Flatterer."

Jane giggled and kissed her forehead. "I try."

Liara helped Jane up but Shepard insisted on waking on her own into their bedroom. Together they got under the covers. "So Shadow Broker, any big plans for our future."

"Several." Liara purred as she rolled over closer to her lover.

"Don't know why I thought of this now, but what ever happened to that OSD? You know the one we took from that volus."

"I put it in storage along with the blackbox. Not much use for the device now that the ring is dead. But I don't want to talk about business." Liara rolled on top of Shepard and kissed the human.

When their lips separated Shepard smiled. "So...now what?"

* * *

**Thessia- A Few Weeks Later **

"Hssst, I told you already! I don't know where the OSD is now. Hssst, the Broker's agents took it by force."

The asari matron holding the volus at gunpoint didn't look convinced. She popped the heat sink and pressed the barrel of the gun against the volus's head. "You better think long and hard. Where is the intel?!"

"Hssst, Please don't hurt me! The Terminus Systems is a dangerous place to operate. Your boss should have known the risks of doing business there. Hssst, tell the Matriarch I'm sorry."

The matron lowered her gun and smiled wickedly. "Tell her yourself."

"Hssst, what? She's here?!" The volus began to waddle away from the matron as fast as he could towards the exit of the warehouse the matron had dragged him to after she had kidnapped him from his hiding place on Irune. Suddenly a powerful biotic blast threw the volus back and his round body rolled on the ground until it skidded to a stop. The volus scrambled to get to his feet. "Hssst, Please! I'm sorry!"

A calm but menacing voice emanated from the shadows. "I do not want your apologies volus. I don't believe you understand the severity of your situation. That OSD in the wrong hands could undo decades of planning. So I will ask you for the final time. Where is it?"

"Hssst, I don't know! Please Matriarch you have to believe me! I'll do anything!"

The Matriarch stepped out of the shadows. Her movements were careful and precise and she carried herself with breathtaking grace. She wore a long black robe and headdress with high sloped peaks. A strong biotic field surrounded her and the rage in her eyes was enough to terrify the Matron who stepped back as the Matriarch approached the volus.

"I believe you." The Matriarch said.

"Hssst, Thank you! I'm prepared to do anything to make it up to you."

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." The Matriarch's biotics charged her fist and she smashed it through the volus's skull. The volus's suit squealed as it depressurized and the Matriarch removed her fist. She shook the gore that covered her hand off as she watched a pool of blood form around the lifeless corpse of the volus. "Volus, such filthy creatures. This is what we get for entrusting our duties with an outsider. Never again. When I'm through all of them will no longer be relevant. One by one they will fall until none but the asari remain."

"What about the Shadow Broker?"

"In time we will deal with him. But first Ereyla, you must find him for me."

**Shepard and Liara will return in Episode 2 "Shepard and Liara Versus the High School Reunion" **

* * *

**Notes-** And that's the end of episode 1! After over a month of writing we can finally close the book on the Terminus Ring. And this is far from the last we will see of the Matriarch. I want to really thank the followers of this story for sticking with it and give an extra thank you to everyone who reviewed it.

This story is dedicated to those who were tireless in their support, sherryE, ReavansMask and my friend hmenley. And to many others. Thanks for making this story so much fun to write!

Now off to Miranda and Jack!


End file.
